


Heterochromatic Theorem

by damnurmoodswings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heterochromia, Modern AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnurmoodswings/pseuds/damnurmoodswings
Summary: This story is about Clarke Griffin, who has heterochromia, a rare birth defect that makes multi-colored eyes. In Clarke's case, one of her eyes is blue, while the other is green. It is one of her most defining and favorite characteristics, despite the fact that it tends to make her stand out. However, after meeting a new person named Lexa, both her eyes turned to blue.What does this mean? Is it a coincidence? Freak medical accident? Or are they soulmates?Alsoooo there is a shit ton of octaven in here along w clexa. no details here just read:))
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 50
Kudos: 144





	1. New Friends

Clarke Griffin was born with heterochromia. This is a symptomless condition in which your eyes are two different colors as opposed to only one. In Clarke's case, her left eye is deep blue and her right one is a light green. It was her most favorited physical attributes. It was one of the few things about her that she considered interesting.

Clarke did not consider herself imaginative or a dreamy person. More of a reason person. Tales of things such as soulmates were farfetched and stupid to her. Like the universe gives a shit what happens to you, like it's all a big plan and you're 'destined' to be with someone. Also horoscopes, as if the stars are aligning just for you and automatically knows all your deepest thoughts and feeling. Corporate bullshit.

Clarke tends to focus on real world things, instead of playing into these stupid little tricks people buy into, she focuses on her education, her friends, and her boyfriend.

Clarke was walking to the lunchroom after math class like always. She saw Raven and Finn already waiting for her and waved to her. Clarke hurried over and sat in the seat directly next to Finn and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello babe," he said cheerily, "How was that math test last period?"

"Pretty shitty honestly. I think I could've done better, but hey, too late now." Clarke responded.

"Where's Octavia?" Raven asked since she is in Clarke's math class and the two walked down together everyday.

"She's still finishing the test." Raven nodded. "She's a long test taker." Octavia was a new student who came to the school just last week. Her and Raven clicked immediately and Clarke loved seeing Raven have another friend than herself since she was kind of a third wheel with Finn and all. Plus Clarke liked Octavia. She was so funny and smart. Also surprisingly strong and proved it by beating Finn in arm wrestling (but Finn's not that strong in the first place.)

Clarke saw Raven's eyes light up from across the table and looked behind her to see what she was looking at. There was Octavia, speed walking towards them with an armful of books and her bag hanging off her forearm. Raven smiled and motioned her to come over. When Octavia finally reached the table, she dropped her stuff on it and sighed.

"Sorry I'm late guys I had to finish a math test." she explained.

"We know. Clarke told us." Raven pointed to Clarke. Octavia sat next to Raven.

"I had to make sure I didn't make any stupid mistakes."

"Oh so you're an overachiever?" Raven teased.

"When I feel like it." Octavia responded to Raven's little tease. Clarke was so glad Raven and Octavia already skipped the awkward part of becoming friends and went straight to making fun of each other. That's a sign that they're meant to be friends. Clarke smiled at the two's exchange. "Oh by the way tonight I'm going to a movie with my-" Octavia was cut off when a boy came up and jabbed her in the sides and startled her. Her initial shock wore off quickly and was replaced by anger, "What the hell, Bellamy?!" Her brother, Bellamy, laughed. Octavia hit him in the arm.

"Ok ok chill out little sis." He petted her head and Octavia's frown started to fade. "I was just messing with you. Sorry for scaring you that bad. By the way how did that math test of yours go?"

"I probably did horrible on it." Octavia responded dryly.

"Oh Ocatavia, always doubting yourself. I bet you did good like you always do." Bellamy said comfortingly and sat on the other side of Octavia.

"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Octavia side eyed Bellamy, "Tonight I'm going to the movies with a few friends from my old school and I wanted you three to acompany me."

"Ooh count me in." Bellamy stated the second Octavia stopped talking.

"No this is for my new friends to meet my old ones. You're not invited." Octavia said.

"Oh come on Octavia. Jasper and Monty are my buds! Not just your friends."

"Fine you can come." Octavia said bitterly.

"Well I'm definately gonna be there. I always like to meet new people. I also get to hang out with you so it's a win-win." Raven confirmed.

"Awesome," Octavia smiled at Raven, "Clarke, what about you?"

"Well I got nothing else going on. Sounds like fun, I'm in!" Clarke said and turned to Finn, "What about you babe? Are you gonna be able to make it?"

"I don't think so," he started, "I have football practice right after school and you know how it's like after one of those, especially since training just started and we're getting reconditioned for it. I'm gonna be so tired. I think I'll pass this time." Clarke gave him a sad smile.

"Well it's settled then. We're going to the theater that's next to Walmart at seven so be sure to be there." Octavia finalized.

Eventually, the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch.

~

Raven came with Clarke to the movie theater. They walked in and were greeted with the smell of fresh popcorn.

"Hm wonder where Octavia is. She should be here," Raven looked at the time on her phone. It said 7:01.

"She'll be here." Clarke reassured. Just then they were approached by two boys.

"Hello," one of the boys said, "My name's Monty and this is Jasper." Monty pointed to Jasper. "We saw you two standing alone and were wondering if we could help somehow."

"Well I'm Raven," Raven put her hand on her chest, "and this is my friend Clarke."

"Pleasure to meet you Clarke. As you know I am Jasper, and I would like to say that you are looking quite stellar today." Jasper complimented and held out his hand.

"Uhm thank you very much." she smiled and shook his outstretched hand. The other boy walked up to her.

"And I'm Monty," Clarke shook his hand. Monty put his hand up to her ear and whispered, "Sorry about him."

"No no it's fine." Clarke assured because she knew Jasper heard Monty, "It's nice to meet you both."

After shaking Raven's hand, Jasper asked, "So what are you lovely ladies doing here?"

"We're gonna watch a movie? What else would we do at a movie theater?" Raven sassed.

"Excuse her, but we're waiting for someone." Clarke said. Jasper was about to respond, but then someone jumped on his back. A familiar head peaked out above his shoulder.

"I see you guys found each other." Octavia said, "Good, no need for any awkward introductions."

"Yeah yeah, can you get off my back now?"Jasper asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here. I forgot how comfortable you were."

"And you know what? I forgot how much of a little shit you were. Here I was beginning to think that I missed you." Jasper quipped.

"You love me and you know it." Octavia responded.

"So where's Bellamy?" Monty asked.

"He dropped me off here so he is probably parking the car right now."

As if on cue, Bellamy walks through the door and says, "Hey! Look who we have here! My buds!" Octavia gets off of Jasper's back to let him reunite with Bellamy. She also gives Monty a quick hug and a hello before letting him do the same.

"Hey where's my hug?" Raven whines.

"Ugh I just saw you today you don't get one." Octavia says, pretending to be annoyed. Raven pouts and holds out her arms, "Fine, but only because I like you." Octavia walks into Ravens arms and wraps her own around Raven's torso. Raven had a satisfied smile on her face.

When they departed, Clarke asked, "So is this the whole gang?"

"No, not everyone." she looked out the window behind them to look for this person/people that have yet to arrive.

"Hey is Lexa coming?" Jasper asked as he, Monty and Bellamy came back over to the girls.

"Yeah she told me she was coming." Octavia answered.

"Well the movie starts in," Jasper picked up Monty's arm and looked at the time, "Ten minutes, so she better hurry."

"I'm surprised. Lexa usually get to places before us. Wonder what's taking her." Monty wondered. They waited around for a few minutes then a girl bust in through the doors.

"I'm here!" she says exasperated, "I'm here. Sorry for being late. I accidentally started going to the wrong theater. Like I was stopped at a stoplight and looked at my phone to see if I was headed towards the right one because something in the back of my mind was telling me I wasn't and then I saw your text and-"

"Lexa breathe," Octavia said, putting her hand on Lexa's arm. Lexa took a deep breath, "You're fine. You didn't miss the movie or anything."

"Ok, that's good." Lexa stood there kind of awkwardly.

"It's so good to see you again, Lex." Octavia pulled her in for a hug. Lexa happily returned it. Lexa opened her eyes a few seconds into the hug and Clarke noticed something that she didn't when the girl was breathlessly explaining herself to the group. She too had heterochromia. The same as Clarke. One eye was blue, the other one was green. Before she could get a good look at the girl, the hug broke off and Bellamy come up to her.

"Good to see you again kid." Bellamy said and pulled her into a hug as well. That made Clarke wonder how long her and Octavia had been friends.

"Well are you guys ready to see this movie?" Octavia asked?

"Oh hell yeah!" Jasper said. They finally were going in.

After buying tickets from the booths that they have been standing near, they got popcorn. The three boys put in their money for one bag, Raven and Octavia decided to share one and Lexa and Clarke each bought their own bag.

In the theater, the boys sat next to each other, followed by Clarke and then Lexa, and at the end, Raven and Octavia. During the commercials, the boys were trying to throw popcorn to each other and try to catch it in their mouths, but that game ended unfortunately when the bag tipped and all it's contents spilled all around their feet. Clarke, being the generous person that she is, gave them her bag, but made them promise to not spill it.

She felt a tap on her arm, "Hey I didn't get your name earlier," Lexa said.

"Oh it's Clarke," she held out her hand and Lexa shook it.

"Well Clarke, I saw you gave your bag of popcorn to them and was gonna say that you can share mine with me." Lexa suggested, but Clarke didn't respond right away. She looked into Lexa's eyes. Despite the striking similarity to hers, Clarke was extremely fascinated by them and she didn't know why.

"Um are you sure I mean it is yours."

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be suggesting it if I wasn't sure." she responded and smiled. Lexa pushed the bag a little closer to Clarke as to encourage her to take some.

"Alright if you insist." Clarke grabbed a big handful and held it. She realized her hand wasn't big enough to hold that much popcorn and a lot of it fell out onto her lap. Clarke sighed and she heard Lexa giggle. Clarke popped a few popcorn into her mouth and ate the ones off her lap so the butter didn't soak into her clothes more than it already has.

Before long the movie started.

Throughout the course if the movie, Octavia had reached into her and Raven's shared bag and accidentally grabbed Raven's hand. She quickly retracted her hand and they both felt their faces flush. After that, they both were a bit more cautious while reach their hands into the bag.

The movie eventually ended and the people began to file out of the theater, The group began to head out of it. Clarke was next to Lexa, but Lexa got a step ahead of her and she was standing next to Jasper.

"Hey, Clarke, I'm sorry if I came off as rude earlier. I just wanted to ask you if maybe just you and I could see a movie together. Or anything for that matter. Just us two like on a date or something.." Jasper's voice got quieter at the end, she could tell he was nervous. Though she found it cute, she had to tell him.

"Sorry Jasper, but I have a boyfriend." Clarke said. She could've swore she saw Lexa's head turn slightly when she said that.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. Now I do seem like a big asshole."

"No it's okay. You didn't know." Clarke reassuringly rubbed his arm.

They eventually made it out of the theater. They said their goodbyes and Clarke and Raven got into Clarke's car and she started driving.

"Tonight was a good night." Clarke said to start conversation.

"Yeah it was." Raven said and stared out the window, "I had a good time with Octavia's friends."

"I wouldn't be able to tell since you were glued to her side the whole night."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven said, getting defensive.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just think it's cute." Clarke responded.

"Oh. Well I'm anything but cute. I'm like super hot. A spicy latina!" she said, not defensively to Clarke's releif," At least you were making friends. I saw you talking with Lexa and Jasper tonight."

"Yeah I was. I really like them honestly. I'm looking forward to getting closer with them."

"So do I." Raven said.

Clarke dropped Raven off at her house and then eventually got to her house. It was a Friday night, so she could've stayed up later if she wanted to since she didn't have to wake up early, but she decided to turn in.

Clarke woke up feeling refreshed that next morning. She went to the bathroom and took a shower and all that jazz. While looking innthe mirror, however, she noticed something off that she nearly missed and thought she was just seeing things. She looked away, shook her head and looked again in the mirror. Clarke was shocked.

Both her eyes were blue.


	2. Look Again

She looked away, shook her head and looked again in the mirror. Clarke was shocked.

Both her eyes were blue.

Clarke's heart began to race.

She didn't quite know how to react, but the first thing she did was run downstairs. There, she saw her mom cooking breakfast.

"Mom!" Clarke yelled. Abby jumped at the sudden outburst and put her hand on her chest, "Mom, my eyes!"

"Oh my god! What happened?" Abby said extremely worried. She grabbed Clarke's head and Clarke stilled a bit.

"Mom there's something wrong with my eyes," Clarke said.

"Why, are you seeing funny or can you not see out of one eye?" Abby queried.

"No it's not my vision, Mom! It's my eyes!" Clarke began to yell again.

"Honey, I don't see anything wrong with them,"

"No look harder Mom! You can't tell me you see nothing,"

"I will not have your attitude on such a beautiful day like today," Abby scolded, "What do you see that I'm not?"

"Mom! They're both blue! How could you not notice?!" Clarke said sort of surprised.

"Honey they're green and blue. Like always." Abby responded calmly.

"What?" Clarke said in disbelief, "But I saw them just a few minutes ago! They were both blue! I even checked twice,"

"I think your brain was still sleeping when you saw that. You're probably just tired." Abby explained.

"No that's not possible I saw it." Clarke said and stormed into the bathroom that was linked to the kitchen. She looked into the mirror. Just as her mom had said, her left eye was blue, the other green,"Impossible," Clarke whispered to herself. Shs returned to the kitchen.

"Was I right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, but mom I know what I saw." Clarke protested.

"Again I think you were just tired. Brains with less sleep are more likely to-"

"But I'm not tired. In fact I'm wide awake." Clarke stated.

"Now you are. But then you probably weren't and I think that's what happened," Abby put a hand on Clarke's shoulder, "Ok?"

"Ok." Clarke grumbled defeated. Maybe she did just imagine it. No big deal. She pushed the event to the back of her mind, determined to not let it affect her day. Raven had invited her, Finn and Octavia for lunch later that day so she had that to distract her if she couldn't keep her wandering mind from thinking again.

-

Clarke entered the 50s themed burger and milkshake restaurant. She had arrived early so she sat in one of the chairs that were next to some crane machines. About five minutes later, the doors opened and she saw Raven amd Octavia entering together.

"Hey!" they all said at they same time. The two girls greeted Clarke with a hug.

"So where's Finn?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah why isn't he with you?" Raven questioned as well.

"He wanted to come here on his own. I don't know where he is though." Clarke responded.

"Well he better come soon 'cause I'm fucking starving," Octavia groaned rubbed her belly, "I skipped breakfast because I can never finish the food when I eat here. It was a huge mistake if I'm being completely honest. My stomach feels like it's eating away at my insides."

"Oh poor baby," Raven mocked. Octavia gave her an extremely disinterested look.

"Look I didn't have to drive you here. I could just up and leave you here if I wanted." Octavia threatened.

"You wouldn't do that," Raven said confidently, "Plus since you're starving so much you'd probably keel over before you'd reach your car." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"I hate you, but you're right I wouldn't leave you here. You're too cute."

"Why I knew that already," Raven said flicking her hair over her shoulder. A blush crept on her face dispite her trying to play it cool at that compliment. Clarke noticed this and smiled at the exchange of her two friends.

The three girls sat in the chairs that Clarke was sitting in whilst waiting before. After about ten minutes of waiting for Finn with no avail, Raven shot up out of her seat.

"Ok I'm too hungry to sit around and wait for your boyfriend's late ass," Raven waved over a waitress,"I need a table for four. Number four is late so when he comes tell him where we're at."

"Ok ladies. Right this way," the waitress led them past a few tables and a big neon sign which looked less glamorous because of the fact that it was the middle of the day. The three girls sat down in the booth. Raven and Octavia quickly claiming one side while Clarke sat on the other.

"So what happened to you making fun of me for being starving?" Octavia asked Raven.

"Shh" Raven replied.

"And you forced us to sit down before everyone expected showed up?"

"SHH," Raven shushed louder as she picked up the menu and began to scour through it, "Holy shit there are a lot of milkshakes to choose from,"

"There are," Clarke said, looking through her menu, "You know with all these options, you'd think I'd get a different one each time, but I never do."

"What do you usually get?" Octavia asked.

"The double fudge brownie. AKA the best thing ever known to man," Clarke dramatisized.

"Eugh," Raven said in disgust,"I hate chocolate."

"Yes I know you do, and if you dare say more about your distaste for it, I'm gonna kick your ass," Clarke said calmly, but yet intimidating.

"Ooh this chocolate strawberry one looks amazing," Octavia said excitedly while pointing at said milkshake.

"Oh no not you too," Raven said sadly,

"Whatever," Octavia brushed off, "How about you pick yours instead of complaning about ours."

"I think I'll just have a banana strawberry one," Raven decided. They called the waitress over and told her the milkshake they wanted along with food.

"I had a good time with your friends last night, Octavia. We should do that again somethime." Clarke suggested.

"We should, only next time do something that involves us being social with each other. Not a movie." Octavia said.

"Yeah," Raven agreed, "You know what I think is pretty cool is how Clarke and Lexa have the same eyes."

"They do?" Octavia said and looked at Clarke,"Oh my god they do! I didn't even notice!"

"The fuck? How did you not notice?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just 'cause I'm used to seeing them and I just didn't make any connections? I dunno. That's really awesome though."

"I read on tumblr a thing about soulmates and heterochromia," Raven started, "It said that they were born with different colored eyes, but when they meet their soulmates their eyes go back to being one color,"

Clarke's eyes widened. Her thoughts went back to this morning when she could've sworn both her eyes were blue.

"That's bullshit you know." Clarke said.

"How do you know?"

"It just is. That's something you hear in movies, not real life." Clarke explained.

"Yeah but don't you think it's a funny coincidence," Raven started speaking lower, "The fact that there's only a few thousand with that condition, yet you meet another one by complete accident?"

"But it wasn't an accident? She's Octavia's friend. Plus I think you have forgotten i have a wonderful bohfriend?"

"A wonderful boyfriend who hasn't shown up a lunch with his girlfriend and her friends." Raven quipped.

"Here lemme call him and ask him what's taking him." Clarke held up her phone for a quick second before leaving the table to make the call.

"So what do you think?" Raven asked Octavia.

"Think about what?"

"About the whole eye color soulmate thing."

"I think I'm on the same boat at Clarke. It sounds like nonsense to me." Octavia shrugged. Her phone then lit up and Lexa's name flashed on the screen, "Well speak of the devil,"

"It's Lexa?" Raven asked.

"Mhm." Octavia nodded, "She says she's in the area. Should I invite her over here?"

"Go ahead." Raven agreed, "Besides it looks like Finn's not coming after all," Raven said seeing Clarke's face coming back to the table.

"He didn't even answer the phone!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Well don't worry about it. We aren't gonna let that seat next to you stay empty." Raven said with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Clarke said confused.

"Lexa's coming!" Octavia said.

"Really?"

"Yep! She should be here any minute now." Octavia answered.

"Wait why is she coming?"

"I dunno," Raven shrugged, "Just because."

Just then, said person walked through the doors. She went to a waitress and hhRaven then stood up to wave her over. Her multi-colored eyes met Clarke's as she took the seat beside her.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted happily.

"Welcome to the party, Lexa." Octavia said.

"Ooh a party," Lexa said non-seriously, "It's so nice to see you all again. I had a really good time last night. It was a pleasure to meet you two." Lexa reffered to Clarke and Raven, "Actually I was just about to ask Octavia when we could hang out again."

"Well I'm glad you came." Clarke smiled.

"Okay ladies, I have your milkshakes here," the waitress said when she came over. Lexa watched as she put the milkshakes in front of each of the girls at the table. Her mouth watered looking at Clarke's, "Miss, would you like to order anything?"

"Uh yeah. I'll have that milkshake." She pointed towards Clarke's milkshake.

"The double fudge brownie? Ok! I'll be right out with that! Would you like a burger and fries as well?"

"Yeah." Lexa confirmed.

"Alright. I'll go do that for you."

"Eugh why do they always put thesd nasty cherries on the top." Clarke said in disgust.

"What?" Octavia asked in disbelief as she popped hers in her mouth, "How do you not like them?"

"I don't know. They're just gross." Clarke took the cherry off the top along with whipped cream that had the red juice on it, "They sure as hell do not go along well with a chocolate milkshake."

Clarke looked around, unsure of where to put the seemingly offending cherry.

"Here let me eat it real quick," Lexa suggested.

"Like off the spoon?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah." Lexa confirmed and Clarke raised an eyebrow, "C'mon I don't have any disease. I think you'll survive."

"Well I don't know that. I've just met you," Lexa then rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Clarke shrugged.

Lexa opened her mouth as Clarke eventually moved the long spoon towards it. And just like that the cherry was gone.

"Mmm." Lexa moaned with her mouth full, "I think that'll tide me over 'til my shake comes."

"That was such a borderline sexual moan." Raven pointed out. Lexa laughed.

"Well good food and good sex give basically the same feeling." She stated.

"Clarke wouldn't understand that," Raven said. Octavia giggled quietly as she knew what Raven was hinting at.

"Huh?"

"That Finn sucks in bed, girl." Raven confirmed. Clarke looked down and swirled the spoon in her milkshake.

"Oh that," CIarke said quietly, "I mean he tries. He really does."

"Here's your milkshake ma'am," the waitress set Lexa's milkshake in front of her.

"Thank you,"

"Mhm. Your food will be out shortly." she then left.

"So back to what we were talking about?" Octavia suggested.

"Actually can we not," Clarke asked.

"What you need Clarke is to get with a girl. Way better." Lexa suggested.

"And how would you know?"

"Uhm just because I have heterochromia," Lexa pointed to her eyes, "Doesn't mean I got the heterosexuality."

"Hah! I like you! You're funny!" Raven laughed.

"Wait so you're gay?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"Uhuh." Lexa said, "It's pretty great."

"Was wondering when you were gonna tell them," Octavia said.

"Well I mean I didn't have a chance to last night I mean no one really talked at all. This opportunity was too gold to miss. I usually never wait very long anyways. Like as soon as I meet someone new I feel the need to yell "I'm gay!" to them. I can't keep it a secret," Lexa rambled.

"Ok Miss Out and Proud." Raven teased.

"Hey it's not a bad thing at all." Lexa defended. Clarke continued awkwardly swirling her spoon in her milkshake that she only took a few bites out of. She didn't know why she was uncomfortable.

"You okay there, kid?" Raven asked Clarke, "You look at the milkshake as if it bullied you."

"I'm fine." Clarke responded. She isn't homophobic is she? Is that why she is feeling incredibly awkward? Before she could delve any deeper in the reasoning, the waitress arrived with their food. This distracted Clarke from her internal battle.

The battle which has only just begun.


	3. Too Close

Eventually, the four girls' food was brought out. Casual conversation ensued and Clarke's uncomfortable-ness lessened. They soon found themselves done with their food and decided it was time to call it a day.

"Mmh," Octavia moaned as she stretched back in her chair, "That was some good-Ow!" She yelped as Raven poked her belly whilst she was stretched. She squirmed away from her.

"What? It was so tempting." Raven defended and attempted to poke her again.

"No, Raven-Stop!" she attempted to say, but Raven eventually poked her again. Lexa smiled at the two.

"Alright, I think it's time to be headin' out," Lexa said, "I feel full as hell and sitting here smelling food constantly is really making me sick to my stomach."

"I agree." Raven slammed her napkin down on the table and pushed herself up with her hands, simultaneously pushing the chair she was sitting in back. As soon as Octavia stood up, "HER GUARD'S DOWN!" Raven yelled and lunged for Octavia's sides and tickled her mercilessly.

Octavia ran out the door of the restaurant with Raven in hot pursuit, leaving Clarke and Lexa. They followed them, but walking.

"Hey, Clarke," Lexa said.

"Hm?"

"l was wondering if we could hang out sometime. I feel like it'd be easier to talk and become friends without Raven and Octavia flirting every two seconds." Lexa explained and Clarke laughed.

"Sure. Here lemme give you my num-"

"I'M HERE!" Finn yelled as he burst through the doors, interrupting Clarke.

"Finn?" Clarke exclaimed surprised, "Where the hell were you?"

"I wanted to take a nap, but I forgot to set and alarm." Finn explained.

"Ok, well we're already done and Octavia and Raven are already gone so..."

"Look Clarke I'm sorry. Babe lemme make it up to you."

"No-Finn I-"

"I'm just gonna," Lexa pointed to the door, "Yeah. Bye Clarke." She abruptly and awkwardly left.

"Who's that?" Finn asked.

"Just one of Octavia's friends."

"Look Clarke. I know you're mad. Please let me take you out or something." Finn pleaded.

"No I just wanna go home." Clarke explained, "Okay?"

"Okay." He said defeated.

~

When Clarke arrived home, the first thing she thought of was texting Lexa. Just to apologize for earlier for fighting with Finn right in front of her. Clarke sat down in her kitchen when she went to her phone and realized that they had never exchanged numbers.

"Well, shit." Clarke whispered.

"No swearing in my kitchen," Abby scolded as she walked into the room.

"Sorry mom," Clarke apologized.

"What are you so upset about that it made you swear?"

"It's just that I forgot to get someone's phone number and now I can't contact her." Clarke explained.

"Well who is it?

"It's one of Octavia's friends from her old school."

"Why don't you ask Octavia for the girl's number?" Abby offered as advice. Clarke snapped her fingers and pointed at her.

"Great idea," Clarke got right to texting Octavia for Lexa's phone number, "Y'know it's funny," Clarke began, "Me and her have the same eyes."

"Really?" Abby asked perplexed.

"Yep," Clarke confirmed.

"Well that's a very odd coincidence. Your condition is very rare. I'm pretty surprised. So what's this girl's name?" Abby asked

"Lexa." Clarke smiled, but she didn't know why.

"That's a pretty name." Abby concluded.

"Yeah," Clarke responded, not really listening to her mother currently. Octavia had just given Clarke Lexa's number.

_Clarke: Hey :) This is Clarke_

_Lexa: Oh hi!_

_Clarke: Lol i totally didn't end up getting your number at the restaurant. I had to ask Octavia_

_Lexa: Its kinda my fault bc i just bailed_

_Clarke: I dont blame you honestly it isnt your fault. I feel like shit for fighting w my bf in front of you_

_Lexa: Its fine all couples fight. I just felt like an awkward turtle watching it_

_Clarke: Im so sorry_

_Lexa: Hey stop being sorry._

_Clarke: um ok_

_Lexa: So when do you wanna hang out?_

_Clarke: Idk when are you free?_

_Lexa: Like all today and tomorrow. I literally have no life at all._

_Clarke: We could do something later today of you want. What do you wanna do_

_Lexa: Wow way to put the pressure on me_

_Lexa: OH WAIT_

_Lexa: I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO_

_Clarke: THEN TELL ME_

_Lexa: There's this sweet ass lowkey arcade that ive seen but never been to._

_Lexa: You in?_

_Clarke: Hell yea i am. so how about you tell me where it is and i'll meet you there around 7?_

_Lexa: Sounds like a plan!_

_~_   
_After leaving the restaurant with Octavia and Raven._

"So what are we gonna do now?" Raven asked, looking over at Octavia who was driving.

"Um, I dunno." She answered, "I was just planning on dropping you off at your house."

"Wow, you wanna get rid of me already huh?" Raven teased.

"No no!" She answered quickly, "If you wanna hang out longer that's perfectly ok with me honestly."

"Good. You had me worried there for a second." Raven said, "Thought ya didn't like spending time with me."

"Don't be crazy," Octavia smiled and shook her head, "I love spending time with you!" Raven felt her face heat up. She's glad Octavia's driving and looking at the road or else she would be extremely embarrassed by her lack of control of the color on her face, "So, where are we going?"

"We could just chill at my place. I know you've never been there before, I'd love to show you the place." Raven suggested.

"That sounds good. I always wanted to come to your house."

"Alright let's get to it then!" Raven exclaimed.

~

"Welcome to my humble abode," Raven said as she burst through the front doors with her arms wide.

"Not too shabby." Octavia said, looking around.

"Raven?" A voice from inside the house called, "Is that you sweetie?"

Out emerged a woman with caramel skin and jet black hair.

"Raven who have you brought over today?" The woman asked as she approached the two girls.

"Mom," Raven started and lazily put an arm around Octavia, "This is a good friend from school."

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Raven's mom in case you didn't figure that out already." Raven's mom introduced as she shook Octavia's hand, "And your name is?"

"Octavia," Octavia answered.

"Octavia," Raven's mom hummed, "Such a pretty name."

"Ok mom. Me and Octavia are gonna head upstairs to my room."

"Ok girls! I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

Raven led Octavia to her room.

"Now my room's not impressively big or anything but like it's nice." Raven warned as they entered the room. Octavia's eye's immediately went to Raven's desk.

"Woa," Octavia whispered as she walked over to it, "What is this?"

"Oh that's just some shit." Raven answered, "I like to tinker with wires and stuff." Octavia looked at her, "I wanna be an engineer or a mechanic ir something of that matter."

"So what is this?" Octavia motioned towards the seemingly jumbled up mess of wire.

"Literally nothing. It used to be part of an RC car but I disassembled it for it's parts." Raven said as if it were nothing.

"That's so cool." Octavia said in awe.

"Ok enough looking at this shit," Raven said. She plopped on her bed, " Come," She patted the spot next to her," Sit"

Octavia went to sit, but Raven stopped her.

"No not there," Octavia got up and tried another spot, "Nope not there either." She went to the other side of the bed and went to sit down again when, "No way Jose!" Raven used her leg to block Octavia from sitting there.

"Well where the hell am I supposed to sit then?" Octavia let out an exasperated laugh.

"On the bed." Raven let out matter-o-factly.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Octavia said.

"What? C'mon. Besides right now when have I been an ass?" Raven challenged.

"At the restaurant when you kept poking me and eventually tickling me." Octavia said with confidence.

"What like this,"

"Like wh-" Octavia didn't get to finish her sentence when Raven nearly tackled her on the bed and began a merciless tickle attack, "Rav-en, s-top!" Octavia attempted to say in between laughs.

"Never, your laugh is too cute." Octavia began flailing and eventually caught one of Raven's hands, then the other. Now Octavia had the upperhand. Raven was laughing along with Octavia and even when she had her hands in a death grip Raven had the biggest grin on her face.

"Look's like you got me." When Octavia was ready to accept Raven's defeat, Raven started trying to move her hands to Octavia's stomach again.

"Oh I don't so!" Both girls began laughing and Octavia actually managed to flip Raven on her back and she pinned her hands above her head, "I've really got you now." She breathed out heavily

"You really do have me." Raven said. Their laughter had already quieted down and Octavia was becoming more and more aware of the position they were in. Octavia's legs straddled Raven's waist while some of her body was pressed against Raven's in order to keep her hands above her head. She also became hyper-aware of how close in proximity their faces were. She could feel Raven's hard breathing hitting her lips. She looked down at Raven's then back deep into her eyes. Octavia then got an idea that had yet not made an appearance in her mind.

She felt herself lean in. Octavia closed her eyes and prepared herself for something that could potentially change their friendship, but she didn't care, all she cares about in this moment was following what her gut told her and it said to kiss Raven.

Right at the moment where her lips were about to meet Raven's for the first time, there is a loud knock at Raven's bedroom door. Octavia immediately throws herself off of Raven just as the door opens.

"Girls," Raven's mom said, "Dinner's ready! Raven I made your favorite tonight so you better hurry before it gets cold!" Raven's mom left and Octavia and Raven got up off the bed.

Raven gave Octavia an extremely awkward half-smile before heading downstairs. Octavia thought to herself,

_What the hell just happened?_


	4. Anti-Questioning

Clarke parked her car outside the arcade. When she walked in to the building she saw Lexa with her back against the wall and she was looking at her phone.

"Hey!" Clarke greeted Lexa.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lexa asked and Clarke looked at her confused, "I'm just fucking with ya." Lexa joked and pushed Clarke's arm.

"I figured." Clarke said, "So what are we doing first?" she asked as she looked around at the various machines and games you could play on, "I should probably tell you that I am the best at air hockey so that one's outta the question if you don't want to be embarrassed."

"Bitch I was _born_ to play air hockey." Lexa challenged.

"Well let's go then." Clarke said with a smirk. Lexa rushed over to the air hockey table and shoved a few coins in. A few seconds later the table came to life and air started to shoot out of the tiny holes. Clarke and Lexa went to apposing side and grabbed their respective paddles while Clarke grabbed the puck out of the compartment that had opened when Lexa put in the coins.

"You ready to get your ass kicked?" Clarke taunted.

"In your dreams, Clarke." Lexa said. Clarke threw the puck down onto the table. The game had _officially_ begun. The game started off slow. Neither one of the girls tried to score, just defended and strategized. Eventually, when Clarke was least expecting, she hit the puck extremely hard and knocked it straight into Clarke's goal.  
The first goal of the game.

"What? No. I totally wasn't fucking expecting _that,"_ Clarke said in disbelief.

"I mean it doesn't happen to the best." Lexa gloated. "That's what you get for not paying attention. That's the biggest rule in- _Clank!"_ Lexa immediately stopped talking when she heard the sound of the puck being knocked into her goal.

"What was that about paying attention?" Clarke asked with a snarky smirk.

"Fuck you," Lexa said surprisingly seriously and Clarke burst out laughing, "Now it's time to _really_ play this game."

Their game went on with them both basically neck and neck. Every time one of them would score a goal, the other would soon after, canceling it out. The game became tedious as it went on. During the last few seconds in the game they were still tied. Lexa then saw a window of opportunity open up once the puck returned to her side and took it. The small plastic circle sped towards Clarke's goal and before she even knew it, the puck went in. The buzzer went off on the scoreboard signaling the game's end.

"YES!" Lexa yelled once the puck hit the back of the goal, "I fuckin' won! Aha! Told you. I _was_ born for this!"

"Uh Lexa," Clarke interrupted, "Look." She pointed to the scoreboard and what was there showed that they were still tied. The buzzer went off before the puck went into the goal.

"No way," Lexa said in disbelief, "That's not possible! I _literally_ hit it in. It counts! I won and you know it!" she pointed at Clarke.

"Hey," Clarke put her hands up in defense, "I'm just going by what the scoreboard says."

"Fine. You win this time. But don't think I'm ever gonna let it go." Lexa pouted.

"C'mon. Let's check out some of the of the other games." Clarke suggested.

The two girls continued to play on the various machines which each had their own unique sounds and attention getting lights. They thoroughly enjoyed each other's company under the dim black light which made their clothes glow. Clarke also loved the glow that emanated from Lexa's smile every time she won some stupid little game. It made her happy for some unknown reason.

The pair eventually made it to a machine with many small basketballs and a net in the back with a timer and a scorekeeper.

"Ooh ooh Clarke! I wanna do this one!" Lexa exclaimed like a little kid, "I'm actually really good at this," Lexa picked up one of the balls and tossed it in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Clarke questioned, "You said the same about the air hockey and if I remember properly we had an exact tie,"

"Hey, I won and you damn well know it," Lexa argued.

"Alright, alright," Clarke said in defense, "Let's see you play." Lexa nodded and quickly inserted the necessary amount of coins. The machine lit up and began playing music and a countdown. Lexa grabbed one of the basketballs in her hand and positioned to throw it. Once the countdown hit one, the time on the scoreboard started going down, signaling the start of the game. Lexa sent the ball that was in her hands flying through the air and into the net. And then another and another.

"See," Lexa said as she threw another one in, "Told you I was good." Clarke just rolled her eyes. That's basically how the rest of the game went. Although Lexa missed a few here or there, most of them did go in. Lexa was pumped by the end of the game.

"Woo!" She yelled as the last ball went through the net. She pounded her fist on her chest, "Fuck with me!"

"Ok there Lebron, calm down." Clarke said.

"Your turn, Clarke!" Lexa said.

"What? No I fucking suck at basketball." Clarke argued.

"C'mon Clarke," Lexa pleaded and grabbed Clarke's forearm with her hands, "I'll help you." Clarke's breathing sped up and she couldn't think straight with Lexa grabbing her.

"Uh," Clarke let out, "Ok then."

"Easy," Lexa boasted. She inserted more coins into the machine, "Alright Clarke, show me what you got."

Clarke didn't trust that she had enough strength to even get the ball to be remotely close to the hoop. So, so she wouldn't embarrass herself, she threw the ball as hard as she could. She seriously underestimated herself, however, because the ball banged against the back of the machine and flew back in her direction. Clarke quickly moved out of the way but it still hit something. And along with the sound of the ball there was also a grunt. Lexa.

"Lexa! Oh my god I'm so so sorry!" Clarke apologized sincerely. Lexa just laughed.

"It's fine Clarke. You just need a different technique. Here throw it like this." Lexa took the ball that had just hit her in the face and placed her right hand almost below the bottom of the ball and her left on the side. She then threw the ball and watched it go right through the net a second later, "You think you can do that?"

Clarke nodded and grabbed another ball and mimicked the position Lexa was just in. When she threw it, however, it didn't even come close to the hoop. Clarke exhaled loudly and threw her hands in the air

"I give up."

"Hey, hey, just lemme help you," Lexa grabbed a ball, "Hold this," Clarke grabbed it out of Lexa's hands. Lexa then stepped behind her and put her hands over Clarke's to give her a more accurate demonstration. Clarke Could feel Lexa's hot breath against the back of her neck. Lexa began putting the ball into position, "See you put your right down here to help throw it and your left here to help guide it," Lexa spoke softly into Clarke ear, "Now you gotta push up and follow through with your right." Lexa said as she assisted Clarke to throw the basketball. It hit the rim, but bounced off,

"Shit," Lexa exclaimed, "Well at least it hit the rim. Let's try it again." Lexa used Clarke's hands to grab another ball. She put it back into position. This time, the ball went straight through the net, "Now it's your turn." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear and it sent an intense shiver down her spine. All Clarke could do was nod quickly and Lexa stepped out from behind her.   
Clarke slowly grabbed another ball.

"Clarke hurry!" Lexa yelled, "You're running out of time!" That snapped Clarke out if her little trance caused by Lexa's body being pressed behind her and her hands on hers and her whispering in her ear...

Clarke again got into the position. The clock was counting down and she _was_ nearly out of time on that thing. She pushed with her right hand and followed through. She felt the ball roll off her fingertips and watched it fly through the air. Then she heard the sound of the ball going through the net, then the sound that signaled the game was over.

"I DID IT!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Yes you did! Nice Clarke!" Lexa held her hand up high signaling she wanted a high five, but Clarke had other ideas

Clarke threw her arms around Lexa's neck. Lexa took a few steps back as she wasn't expecting a hug. She then reciprocated quickly before the hug was broke.

"Wasn't really expecting that." Lexa said.

"Sorry," Clarke apologized, "I'm just excited. And hungry."

"Well why don't we go out and get something to eat to celebrate your accomplishment?" Lexa suggested.

"Really? I'd love to! Let me just tell my mom real quick." Clarke checked her phone to see a text from her mom.

_Mom: Clarke it's getting late and i am tired. come home now before i fall asleep._

Clarke let out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry Lexa, but I have to go home. I have no choice." Clarke apologized.

"Hey it's cool," Lexa said and Clarke was relieved, "We _did_ just go out to eat today anyways. Another time though."

"Definitely." Clarke concurred. The two girls began to head out the doors.

"You know Clarke I had a really good time here with you today. We should really do something together soon. I like to spend time with you."

"Me too," Clarke agreed with a smile and a blush.

"Well, til next time." Lexa said.

"Til next time." Clarke waved as they separated.

~

Later that night Clarke was kept up at night thinking about the events that occurred earlier in the day. She can still hear Lexa's laugh and feel her hot breath on her neck. Clarke doesn't know why she feel like this. It makes her happy though, so she isn't going to question it. It's rare to get such pure feelings of happiness.

Clarke's Sunday was spent texting Lexa basically the whole day. Nothing of importance at all. Only stupid little things that made them laugh. That's just how they were. Despite only meeting a few days ago, Clarke felt so _comfortable_ around Lexa. Like weirdly comfortable. As if they've known each other for way longer.

Clarke didn't question that either. She also didn't question her incident the day before where she swore she saw both her eyes blue. She probably did just see something. It's all in her head.

~

When Clarke opened her locker early the next day, she was greeted by a beautiful bouquet of flowers. It had a note attached to it.

_Clarke, I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me because you won't text me and im really sorry. I hope these flowers helped._

Clarke was hit with an immediate guilt and realization. She had totally forgotten about Finn. He still thinks Clarke's mad at her for being late to the restaurant. She had been distracted by Lexa the whole time. She forgot Finn existed until now. Does that make her a bad girlfriend? What's worse, ignoring your boyfriend over something stupid or forgetting he existed?

But, to be honest, she didn't think much about Raven or Octavia either. Her thoughts were consumed by the girl with the multi-colored eyes. The same as hers. Something about the girl intrigued her. She was sweet and caring, but also extremely competitive. And she was funny. So so funny. The thought of discovering even more about Lexa excited her.

Clarke was brought out of her thoughts by the warning bell. She scrambled to gather the necessary supplies for her classes.

Eventually lunch rolled around and Clarke found herself in her usual seat and table in the lunchroom. Something was off though. The normal bantering and loud laughing that comes from the other side of the table is absent. It was replaced by two girls awkwardly picking at their food with a chair between them. Clarke noticed this and was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Clarke," She heard the voice of her boyfriend and looked up, "Look I'm sorry. I know you're clearly still mad at me because you won't text me even after I got you the flowers."

"Hey I'm not mad at you," Clarke said.

"I don't believe you." Finn responded.

"No I'm really not. Trust me." Clarke said sincerely.

"Ok fine." Finn pouted and plumped down into the seat next to Clarke.

The rest of lunch was quiet and awkward. The bell then rang signaling the end of the first half of the period. The next half was their privilege period. The group began to walk out of the lunchroom, but Clarke grabbed Raven's arm to stop her as Octavia and Finn continued on.

"Hey," Raven said slightly startled, "What are you doing?"

"I need to ask you something." Clarke stated.

"Hit me," Raven said.

"What's going on with you and Octavia?" Clarke queried.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked and began to look flustered, "Nothing's going on."

"So then why were you guys blatantly ignoring each other today?"

"I-" Raven let out, "Nothing's going on. We're fine. We're both just tired that's all."

"Cut the bullshit Reyes. You're my best friend I know something's wrong. You and Octavia are so happy around each other and joking constantly and you think it all changes because you're 'tired'" Clarke used air quotes. Raven looked like a dear in head lights.

"Look Clarke," Raven started, "I don't really wanna talk about this, ok?

"Ok now I _know_ something is wrong. You better tell me Raven because-"

"Ladies!" A lunch monitor scolded, "You know that you aren't allowed to be here after lunch. Get going to your privilege period before you both get detentions."

"Yes ma'am," They both said in monotone.

Clarke wasn't able to find out Raven's secret now, but she _will_ get it out of her.


	5. So Much Pressure

Clarke didn't try to pressure Raven into telling her what was going on with Her and Octavia. So she asked Lexa to try to get it out of Octavia, but Lexa got similar results out of the girl. Clarke and Lexa were constantly worrying about what plagued their best friends. It got to a point where they decided to call each other on the phone in order to brainstorm ideas on what might've happened.

" _I think they fucked,"_ Lexa said.

"What?" Clarke said confused, "They just started becoming friends there's no way they fucked,"

" _That's why they're being so awkward! They barely knew each other and they already had sex. It makes perfect sense Clarke."_ Lexa explained, " _If they would've waited longer, then their first time wouldn't be awkward because they would've already been together! Just wait Clarke, once they have this sorted out, they'll be dating, ten bucks."_

_"_ That could possibly happen, but that doesn't mean they fucked."

_"They did, I know it."_ Lexa stated proudly.

"If it was anything like that, it was probably just like a kiss or something. I highly doubt they fucked." Clarke tried to reason, "We have to find a way to maybe force them to talk it out,"

" _No way. I'm not fucking around in their little problems, it will only make them worse. They will figure shit out on their own."_

"Ok, but what if," Clarke began to ponder, completely ignoring Lexa, "What if we call both of them to hang out with us and not tell them that the other is gonna be there, then we bolt the fuck outta there. Make them talk it out."

" _Oh hell no. I'm not doing that extremely cliched shit that you find in every teen romance movie. We live in real life Clarke."_ Lexa mocked.

"Well then what do you suggest I should do?" Clarke asked.

" _Let them talk it out. Eventually they will-"_

_"_ No!" Clarke interrupted, "You don't have to see them interact with each other everyday. I do. It's so bad. I just want them to be good again, so badly Lexa,"

" _I know I know. Just chill out for a second. You can't force people to be friends, or whatever the fuck Raven and Octavia are, after whatever the fuck Raven and Octavia did."_

"Ok ok, shut up you're right. I just want answers now. What would cause them to be so distant all of a sudden,"

" _Clarke, they fucked."_ Lexa finalized.

"Bye." Clarke hung up on Lexa. She smiled thinking about the reaction Lexa has currently realizing she had been hung up on. Seconds later, Clarke received a text from her.

_Lexa: Clarke you asshole_

_Clarke: Ahahahhaha_   
_Clarke: You were annoying the fuck out of me. They did not fuck. End of story._

_Lexa: Yknow youre the real annoying one here_

_Clarke:_ 😒

_Lexa: Aw c'mon y'know u love me_

_Clarke: No._

_Lexa: Yes._

_Clarke: Fine I guess so_

Clarke blushed typing that, _but why?_

_Lexa: Ha I win fool!_

Clarke laughed at Lexa's childishness. Even though they had only known each other for about a week, Clarke feels like she _knows_ her. It's so weird, as she's never felt like this before. And Clarke doesn't know what to do except let it happen.

~

That Friday, Clarke, Octavia, and Raven sat at lunch like usual. Well, if the normal was Octavia and Raven _still_ not talking to each other. The sound of silence was only heightened that day because Finn was finishing a test and not there to talk. All you could hear was the chatter from the other students, it was maddening for Clarke.

"Oh my god, can you guys say _anything?"_ Clarke finally broke the silence, "I don't know what the fuck happened between you two, but sitting around, not saying shit to each other, isn't going to fix the problem. How about instead of making this lunch incredibly awkward for me. You guys kiss and make up so we can go back to normal." Clarke then got up to throw her trash away then left the cafeteria.

This left Raven and Octavia in a very uncomfortable situation as some of the people at adjacent tables were now staring at them. Octavia just kept her head down and dug into her mashed potatoes. The two didn't say anything to each other like Clarke had hoped. They just gave each other an awkward glance then went right back to staring down. Clarke was right, nothing will get solved this way.

~

With sweaty palms, Octavia anxiously closes the door to her car and approaches the front door of Raven's house. It was only hours since Clarke yelled at them at lunch and Octavia decided she really needed to talk to Raven. Plus, she misses her.

Octavia knocked a few times on the door. She didn't know if it was nerves or it was really happening, but it took an extremely long time for the door to be answered. She nearly turned around and left, but Raven's mom ended up opening up the door and greeting her with a smile.

"Hi," Octavia said timidly.

"Well hello there! Octavia right?" Raven's mom asked.

"Yes ma'am," Octavia said, "Is Raven there?"

"Why yes she is! I'll go get her for you," Raven's mom then left the entrance to the house and yelled up the stairs for Raven to come down. Octavia saw Raven descend the stairs.

"What mom?" Raven asked then looked to the door and made eye contact with Octavia, "Oh hi Octavia." That was probably the first time either one of them have said anything to each other all week.

"Raven, Octavia came over here to see you and if you are going to go out be back before dark and be careful because it may storm." Raven's mom said quickly, wanting to keep it short. She then kissed Raven on the cheek, "Have fun tonight girls." She then left.

"So, um," Octavia said nervously and scratched the back of her neck, "Do you wanna like go for a walk and like talk about... stuff."

"Uh yeah. Sounds good." Raven agreed. The two walked out the door and Raven shut it behind them. They walked down some of the sidewalk, saying nothing.

"H-how was your week?" Octavia asked, almost desperately trying to break the silence that has unfortunately fallen between the two.

"It was..." Raven started, "different. Less eventful. I felt like something was missing." Octavia felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Octavia apologized sincerely and kept her gaze to the ground, not daring to look into Raven's eyes.

"Don't be sorry," Raven reassured, "I did play a part in it too."

"No I'm sorry. I'm the one who you know..." Octavia didn't wanna directly say that they almost kissed, "started the whole thing. Plus I could've texted you or talked to you, but I didn't,"

"Octavia, I could've done the same thing, don't put that all on yourself. Plus I could've pushed you off of me, but I didn't." Raven explained. Octavia felt her face get extremely hot. _Was she implying something?_ Octavia thought to herself.

"I- yeah. You're right." Octavia's words managed to stumble out.

"Ok good. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now we know we aren't mad at each other."

"Yeah. I honestly think Clarke was more upset about it than either of us are." Octavia added and Raven laughed to herself.

"Well that's Clarke for you," Raven confirmed, "She _has_ to be in control of the situation at hand. When she doesn't, she kinda freaks out, as you probably saw. Hell, I'm shocked she didn't try drilling me harder for answers. She asked me once and then let off. Like that's extremely rare."

"Lexa's been trying to get answers out of me too." Octavia said.

"I hate them. They're probably working together,"

"I bet it brought them closer," Octavia said and started laughing. Raven then joined in. Octavia looked over at Raven endearingly, "I missed this."

Raven then smiled with a hint of a blush on her face, "Yeah, me too."

The two girls continued having a conversation which occasionally filled with intense laughter. Things were about back to normal. They were quite a ways away from Raven's house when they reached a park. They went in and sat under a tree, as they became quite tired from walking.

"Look, Raven, I'm sorry for ignoring you and stuff and kinda being an asshole." Octavia apologized again.

"Hey stop apologizing!" Raven scolded, "We both had part in it. End of story."

"I'm sor-"

"Nah-ah-ah." Raven interrupted, "What did I just say?"

"To stop apologizing,"

"Exactly. No hard feelings though," Raven said cockily, "Now c'mere and gimme a hug." Raven opened up her arms and motioned for Octavia to come closer. Octavia slowly inched over, but it was too slow for Raven. She reached out and pulled Octavia into her. Octavia was hesitant at first, but eventually she melted into Raven's hold, "Let's never ignore each other like that again, alright?"

"I promise," Octavia said, slightly muffled by the fact that her face was in Raven's shoulder. The hug lasted longer than expected. They just clung onto each other. as if they were not in this world, but in their own little bubble. Raven sighed as Octavia tightened her grip on her, signaling that she did not want to let go.

Octavia didn't know when the hug was ever going to end. She figured she'd let go when Raven does, but the thing is, Raven was still hugging her. Not that Octavia minded. She could've done this forever, she'd never tell Raven though. So they just stayed there, making up for lost time in each other's arms.


	6. Rainy Nights

Octavia didn't feel the first few raindrops, she was too lost in the warm and comfort that Raven's arms were providing her. But, once the rain began to pick up, it forced them to depart from the long hug.

"Shit is it really starting to fucking rain?" Raven asked annoyed. She stuck out her hand and watched a few droplets of water collect in her palm, "We are so far away from my house shit. We have to go!"

Octavia nodded and followed Raven. The more time progressed, the harder the rain fell. They eventually were in a full on sprint because the rain was so hard. Raven got tired quicker than Octavia did and had to stop to catch her breath.

"Octavia I can't run all the way back." she said very loudly so that Octavia could hear the over the rain.

"We can go to my house, okay?" Raven looked up confused, "It's a few blocks and turns away, but it's pretty close. We can get out of the rain then you can call your mom."

"Okay." Raven said.

The girls began to pick up their pace, but Raven still lagged behind. That's when Octavia decided to grab her hand and help prevent her from getting too far behind that she is lost.

The girls eventually arrived to Octavia's house. They reached the shield of the porch roof and watched the torrential downpour a few feet away. They breathed heavily then looked at each other and started laughing.

"I can't believe that happened." Raven said, "Ah shit, I'm fucking tired as fuck."

"Well, let me show you inside." Octavia opened the door and let Raven in. The first thing she noticed when she walked through the door was the lack of lights turned on, "Mom?" She called, "Bellamy? Is anyone home?"

"Octavia?" A voice said. A woman emerged holding a candle in front of her, "I didn't think you'd be back already. Who's your friend here?"

"Oh mom this is Raven." Raven lifted her hand in greeting to the woman she now knows is Octavia's mother, "And, well, we walked to the park then it started raining. We were gonna go back to Raven's originally, but there was no way in hell we were running all the way back there."

"Well I can see you two are soaking! Come on in, I'll fetch you some towels and dry clothes. I hope you don't mind wearing Octavia's clothes for the time being."

"No, not at all." Raven reassured.

"Okay good! Oh and the lights went off due to the storm, so candles light our way tonight." Octavia's mom said before disappearing to fetch the towels and clothes.

"Shit I have to call my mom." Raven said. She went to retrieve her phone from her soaking pants pocket. Neither of them knew what Raven was expecting when the water logged phone was pulled out, but both of them seemed shocked when the device wouldn't turn on, "Godammit!"

"Hey hey," Octavia said calmly, "Just go put it in rice."

"Ok, but like I need to call now! My mom is probably worried sick!" Raven worried.

"You know what? Here. You can just use my-" Octavia patted around on her body, but realized something mid-search, "phone," Octavia exhaled, "It's in my car, which is at your house."

"Of course it is,"

"Girls! I have the clothes and towels!" Octavia's mom said. She draped the towels over both the girls' shivering bodies and handed them their clothes. Octavia was just about to bolt to the bathroom to change when her mother stopped her, "Honey, why don't you let your friend here change first?"

"Do you wanna change first, Raven?" Octavia asked.

"Um actually, Octavia you can change first. Could I perhaps borrow your phone to call my mom, Mrs. Blake?"

"Of course you can!" She said and handed Raven her phone. Raven dialed her mom's number.

" _Hello?"_

 _"_ Hi mom."

" _Raven! Oh my god I was so worried."_

 _"_ I figured you would be."

" _Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"I'm fine mom. I'm at Octavia's house. We ended up walking to a park and then it started pouring. Her house was closer so we ran there. My phone's broken by the way."

" _Raven I told you there would be a storm!"_ Raven's mom scolded.

"Look I'm sorry mom." Raven heard her mom sigh.

 _"It's going to be raining this hard all night. I don't know about going out in the rain to get you or having her mom drive in this shit. Why don't you just stay overnight there, hun_?"

"Uhm I don't know if,-"

"All done," Raven was interrupted by Octavia.

"Hey Octavia, it's pretty bad out so can I maybe like," she struggled to get the words out, "Like stay the night?"

"Uh yeah sure." She said nervously and scratched the back of her neck, "It is pretty shit outside," Octavia clamped a hand over her mouth when she swore, "Sorry, Raven's mom." Raven's mom simply laughed on the other side if the phone.

" _Okay, Raven. I'm going to hang up. Be good tonight! Don't you give Octavia's parents any troubles, ya hear?"_

"Yes yes mom."

" _Ok. Bye baby!"_

"Bye mom." Raven said and hung up the phone. She looked over to see Octavia still standing there.

"So you gonna go change now?" She asked Raven.

"Yeah." She said and slipped past Octavia, but before she could reach the bathroom, Octavia grabbed her wrist.

"Here. Lemme go put this in rice for you." Octavia said, grabbing Raven's phone out of her hands. Raven just nodded and walked to the bathroom to change. She soon emerged from the bathroom and saw Octavia waiting in the hallway.

"All done," Octavia said and brushed off her hands as if she just finished hard work, "Your phone's in the rice and hopefully fully functioning by tomorrow."

"I'm being treated like royalty here," Raven quipped, "I get to wear comfortable clothes while you do stuff for me."

Octavia laughed, "Ok your highness. Let's go upstairs I can show you my bedroom, aka your sleeping quarters for this evening."

The two girls ran upstairs. Octavia grabbed a candle so they could see upstairs. The candle lit the surrounding area as they eventually reached Octavia's room. Raven was quick to walk right on in, but Octavia stopped her.

"My room's a fucking mess. You have to watch where you walk." Octavia kicked stuff out of the way as they walked to get further into the room. Raven's eyes landed on the window. It was like an alcove with lots of pillows and some blankets, all surrounded by the window.

"This is a cool little area you got here." Raven acknowledged as she approached it.

"It's my favorite spot in my room." Octavia set the candle down on the nightstand, "l like to read books there and stuff," she went over to there and past Raven, then plopped herself down, "Come sit," she patted the spot in front of her. The space was perfect for two people, as long as they sit indian style, "I also like to watch the rain. It's mesmerizing."

"I like when it storms. Especially when I'm inside." Octavia laughed, "I dunno. I like to just sit inside, all warm and comfy, and just listen to it outside. It's so calming."

"I get ya." Octavia said. They both watched the torrential downpour outside the window, as if this is the first time they've known about it. Both captivated by it. The feeling of being safe and comfortable while there wasn't any of that just outside the window. Octavia eventually stopped focusing on the rain and on something else.

"You should wear my clothes more often. You look good in them." Octavia flirted(or not flirting according to Octavia, just simple complimenting. Whatever you say Octavia). Raven smiled and looked down at her hands.

"Well they are quite comfy. I'll take that offer." Raven said. She stretched her arms and yawned, it was later than they had expected. Part of Raven's stomach showed when she stretched, and Octavia took that as an innocent opportunity to commence a tickling attack, not thinking of what happened the last time.

Octavia lunged at Raven's sides. Octavia was relentless when it came to this. Maybe because she loved to hear Raven laugh.

"St-op Octav-ia" Raven attempted to say between laughs, "Ple-ase!" she pleaded, "I'm gon-na piss my pa-nts!"

And for some reason Octavia complied. She set her hands down, right on opposite sides of Raven's hips. She found their faces close, again. She felt her heart beat get faster, again. She felt the desire to kiss Raven, again. And she could. Octavia knew her mother wouldn't come into the room unless something disastrous was happening. She respected Octavia's privacy. Octavia's body against Raven's bent knees, nothing stood in her way, but she decided to not give into temptation, for she was scared of what would become of their recently mended friendship.

"I-uh." Octavia tried to say, "I'm tired so," she scrambled off the small ledge thing, "I'm gonna go like brush my teeth so," she motioned towards her bed, "You can get comfortable in there if you want. If not like that then," Octavia scratched the back of her neck nervously, "I dunno sleep wherever," And with that, Octavia fled the room.

Raven decided to lay on the bed. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. She laughed quietly.

"Oh Octavia, what are you doing," Raven whispered to herself.

~

Clarke was panicking. After five missed calls, seven unread texts, and even two missed calls to Octavia, Clarke has no idea of the safety of her friends. In her panicked state, she calls Lexa.

" _Hello?"_

 _"_ Oh thank god." Clarke said relieve because someone actually picked up the phone.

" _Damn. Your really wanted to hear my voice huh?"_

"Neither Raven or Octavia will answer their phone," Clarke explained, jumping right into her situation.

" _Really? Well Octavia hasn't responded to any of my texts, now that I think about it."_

 _"_ Well, I've been trying for the last hour and a half to get into contact with them."

" _They must be together."_

"Possibly. But why not respond to our texts or not answer my calls?"

" _They're fucking,"_

 _"_ Lexa I swear to fucking god,"

" _Well why else wouldn't they respond? they're obviously preoccupied with_ ** _something_** _. Wink wink"_

 _"_ This conversation is over." Clarke hung up the phone. She sat there and wondered what her two friends were up to.

 _What if Lexa was right?_ She thought to herself.


	7. Warm Morning

After brushing her teeth, Octavia returned to her room to find Raven in her bed, so she suggested that she slept on the floor. Raven said no and insisted on the two of them sharing the queen sized bed. It took much convincing, but finally Octavia agreed, but with rules. You have to stay on your own side of the bed. She put a pillow in between the two for emphasis. Raven thought it was odd when not even ten minutes earlier Octavia nearly kissed her for the second time.

But alas, Octavia's rules were broken. Ironically, they were unintentionally broken by Octavia herself. Raven was the first to find out. She woke up to see the bright sunlight seeping in through the window. She breathed in deep and found it difficult, as there was a weight on her chest. She looked down to see Octavia, sprawled out across her chest. She had her arms around Raven and it seemed very un- platonic to her. But, nevertheless, Raven enjoyed seeing Octavia in her calm sleeping state. She moved her hand to her back and rubbed softly.

"Mmm" Octavia groaned. She began to move. She slowly became aware of her surroundings and noticed that she wasn't on her side of the bed. Octavia looked up to see Raven.

"Mornin'" Raven greeted.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Octavia quickly removed herself from her previous sleeping position, "I crossed the line," Octavia sat up and ran her hand threw her hair, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For overstepping my boundaries so much lately. I've just been so-"

"Hey it's fine," Raven interrupted, "We were just cuddling. That's what normal people do. You don't have to overstep boundaries to cuddle." Raven said with a pout and Octavia just rolled her eyes. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Girls," Octavia's mom said through the door, "I don't know if you're up yet, but if you are, I'm making breakfast and it will be ready soon if you want it hot!" They heard her leave and then descend the stairs.

"You hungry?" Octavia asked Raven, to which Raven smiled and nodded quickly.

~

" _Like I even called Lexa and she didn't hear from either of you either. Raven I was deadass so worried,"_

"Clarke, calm down. We were fine. You don't need to worry about me so much. It's like you're my second mother," Raven said to Clarke. She had arrived and began her breakfast when Octavia's mom revealed that Raven's phone was working again thanks to the rice. She opened it up to see _nine,_ yes nine, missed calls from Clarke.

" _I know I know. Let me live."_

 _"_ I love you, Clarke," Raven said and Clarke sighed.

" _Ugh, I guess I love you too, Reyes,"_ Clarke said semi-sarcastically, " _So I'm guessing you and Octavia are okay now?"_

"Yeah we are," Raven smiled and looked to the ground.

 _"Fucking finally!"_ Clarke exclaimed and Raven started laughing, " _I was so sick and tired of watching you two be dumbasses all lunch."_

"Oh, Griffin," Raven said, "So I know you aren't doing anything today, but is Lexa?"

" _Hey!"_ Clarke said in protest, " _I uh, I don't think so. Why?"_

 _"'_ Cause me and Octavia are doing nothing today and we could see if we all could hang out together."

" _Yes we should!"_ Clarke said enthusiastically, " _What would we be doing though?"_

"Well I was thinking we could hang back at my place."

_"That sounds like fun. Count me and Lexa in."_

_"_ Ok, so around 12-1ish come on over."

" _Okay!"_

Raven then hung up the phone and returned to the breakfast Octavia's mother had graciously prepared.

"How'd it go?" Octavia asked Raven, referring to the phone call.

"Well, like you'd expect it to go. It is Clarke we're talking about."

"What's wrong with Clarke?" Octavia's mom nudged in.

"Nothing," Octavia said with a mouth full of pancakes, "She's just a over protective friend. Not necessarily a bad thing," Her mom nodded.

"I love her. It can be annoying, but I mean she really cares about us." Raven added.

"I'm glad you have found such good friends Octavia." Her mom said. Octavia looked over to Raven and smiled.

"Me too,"

~

" _So you just invited me without asking first? How do you know I'm not doing anything?"_ Lexa asked.

"I know you Lexa,"

 _"We've deadass known each other for like two weeks_."

"Mmm. And are you doing anything?"

_"Well no, but yo-"_

"Exactly." Clarke said with pride and Lexa just laughed.

" _So where are we going, exactly?"_

"To Raven's house."

_"Yay! I love Raven. I wanna see her cute lil home."_

"So that's a yes then?"

" _Didn't you already say yes for me before?"_ Lexa quipped.

"Shut up."


	8. Dreams and Expectations

Not long after the girls had eaten breakfast, Octavia began packing up some things, planning to stay the night at Raven's.

"So, what are we gonna be doing at your house?" Octavia asked Raven, who was laying on her bed, tossing a ball in the air while she waited for Octavia to finish packing.

"I dunno," Raven answered, "I'll let Clarke and Lexa decide since I don't wanna and I don't feel like making you decide either," Octavia smiled.

"I love those two," Octavia started, "Clarke and Lexa. They are so close already it's amazing to see their bond."

"I feel the same," Raven agreed. She stopped throwing the ball and laid on her side, "Clarke tells me that they've been constantly texting non-stop."

"Do you think either of them have met the other's parents yet?" Octavia asked.

"I doubt it," Raven answered, "I mean, shit, we literally _just_ met each other's parents and they've been friends for a significantly less time than we have."

"Ah I see," Octavia nodded.

"Plus, I would _know_ if Lexa met Clarke's mom."

"How?"

"Because," Raven started, "Clarke would've told me. She always tells me how over excited her mom gets about Clarke different colored eyes. Her mom will literally drop her pants for these 'rare, but harmlessly genetic mutations'. If she meets Lexa she would literally bust a nut."

Octavia burst out in laughter.

"And it's not even an exaggeration." Raven said and shook her head, "Those medical people are weird,"

"I bet,"

"Hey," Raven threw her ball at Octavia, "Hurry up. You're staying the night, not the whole week!"

"I'm almost done, Raven!" Octavia threw the ball back at Raven, "Just be patient."

"Ugh," Raven moaned.

"Done!" Octavia said and immediately Raven jumped off the bed and was out the door. Octavia laughed at her antics.

~

" _Clarke"_

_"Lexa"_

_"I have a problem. I don't know where Raven lives."_ Lexa texted Clarke, " _Also i dont wanna show up by myself"_

_"Awe can little Lexa not go to a new place by herself?"_

_"No! I just don't want to."_  
 _"Plus, I wanna like hang out w you for a little bit. Y'know before we spend the night with those two flirtatious gay asses."_ Lexa's hands got sweaty as she typed out an explanation as to why she wants to spend more time with Clarke.

_"Ok you big baby. Come on over. Heres my address"_

~

"So, this girl Lexa, you said she was one of Octavia's friends from her old school?" Clarke's mom asked her.

"Yep." Clarke responded, "she's just gonna chill here for a few minutes before we head on over to Raven's"

"Well I'm excited to meet her," Abby said, "You guys got so close so quickly. It's good to see that you have more than one close friend."

"Are you trying to say I have no friends?" Clarke teasingly asked her mom.

"No! I just-" then the doorbell rang.

"She's here!" Clarke jumped out of her seat and ran to the front door. She opened it to see Lexa's multicolored eyes looking at her. She had on casual clothes and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Lexa greeted with a smile.

"Hi you," Clarke said. They went in for a hug, which Clarke found odd considering she doesn't recall them ever hugging before, but it felt _right._

Lexa let go of the hug and began looking around.

"So this is where you do all your day to day shit, huh?" Lexa said, "Pretty sweet. I'm honored to be here." Lexa then bowed and Clarke started laughing.

"Ok Lexa," Clarke said. Lexa entered Clarke's home and began observing the various pictures that hung on the wall.

"Well, hello there," Abby greeted, making her way out of the kitchen with her hand extended, "I'm Abby, Clarke's mom. You must be Lexa?"

"Yep, that's me," Lexa shook Abby's hand then made eye contact with her and Abby's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god," Abby said in awe.

"Is there something wrong?" Lexa asked then looked back at Clarke for an explanation. Clarke simply shook her head and rolled her eyes at her mother's antics.

"Honey your eyes," Abby started, "They're just like Clarke's! Oh my god I have found another heterochromatic!" Abby removed her hand from Lexa's and took a few steps back, "This is amazing. So you two met randomly? Like not through the internet?" The two girls nodded, "Wow, wow, wow. This is so rare. To find one is rare, but to have two randomly meet it's just so... Wow just wow." Abby stepped closer again and put her hands on Lexa's cheeks and observed her eyes closely, "They even appear to be the same colors as Clarke's are too. Remarkable. Absolutely remarkable. Do you mind if I take a few pictures?"

"Uhm... I uhm," Lexa stumbled out, obviously overwhelmed by the whole situation and also not wanting to have her picture taken.

"No mom," Clarke intervened, standing between Lexa and Abby," You're gonna end up scaring her away if you keep acting weird like this."

"But Clarke, this is a very rare thing-"

"Oh would you look at the time," Clarke said, holding up and looking at her wrist as if there were a watch on it, which there wasn't, "We gotta go. Raven is gonna be expecting us soon."

Clarke grabbed Lexa's wrist and began rushing to the door. She hastily grabbed her bag off the couch and went out the doors before her mom could say anything else.

"Well your mom's a very interesting character," Lexa said as they made the trek to Clarke's car.

"Yeah I guess you can say that,"

~

Clarke and Lexa arrived at Raven's house. Lexa began to knock on the door, but Clarke just let herself in. She's been over to Raven's house enough to know to just walk in, expected or unexpected, she's always welcome.

"Raven?" Clarke called.

"Kitchen!" Raven yelled back. Clarke and Lexa made their way to the kitchen.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Clarke asked as she saw the array of cooking supplies out on the kitchen counter, some of which was in a bowl, making what the two girls have intended.

"Pizza!" Octavia said excitedly.

"Pizza?" Lexa asked and stepped closer, "from scratch?"

"Mhm," Raven concurred, "It was brought up that we have pizza, but  
Octavia suggested that instead of buying it, we make it all ourselves,"

"Ok, I'm in, I'm in," Lexa said coolly, "C'mon Clarke." she said when she noticed Clarke still standing where she was with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't cook at all." Clarke responded.

"Awe c'mon Clarke!" Octavia said.

"Clarke really?"

"Fine if you just wanna stand there and watch us you get no pizza," Lexa said.

"Ugh fine." Clarke finally gave in, "Fucking peer pressure," Clarke teased at her friends.

The four girls began to mix together the various ingredients to make the pizza dough. All was well until it was time to flatten them out.

"Why the fuck is this being such an asshole," Raven said as she attempted to roll out her dough, but it kept constricting back into a werid shape.

"Aren't you supposed to like throw them or something?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah you are." Lexa answered, "I've seen it once when I was on vacation. You like toss it and spin it and it makes whatever size you want."

"Well are you gonna show us how to do that, master chef Lexa?" Clarke asked rhetorically.

"Of course!" Lexa picked up Clarke's dough and tossed it in the air then caught it, "See not that hard," She gloated and then threw it up again, but this time she was not as lucky as before. After a few seconds it smacked on the floor.

"Lexa!" Clarke yelled.

"Five second rule!" Lexa said as she quickly went down to pick up the dough then popped back up, "See, look how good it looks!" Clarke observed the dough that _was_ actually slightly thinner than before. But Clarke wasn't going to tell Lexa that.

"Mhmmm." Clarke said condescendingly, "Whatever you say,"

"Ooh,"

"Ouch," Raven and Octavia said.

"Damn, harsh much?" Lexa said, "I'm gonna make me the _best_ pizza out of all you guys'"

Lexa, motivated by the negativity eluded from Clarke, set her mind to making an amazing pizza. While the other three girls resulted to punching down the dough to the size they wanted, Lexa was all Iron Chef in the small kitchen.

By the time their pizzas were in and out of the oven. Lexa sat back in her chair at Raven's dining room table with a proud smirk on her face while they cooled.

"Told you mine would be the best," And she was right. The other girls' pizzas turned out, well, like garbage. Neither Raven nor Octavia wanted to take Lexa's advice in fear of dropping their precious pizza dough. The shapes were all fucked up amoeba looking shapes and appeared as if they were cooked in a microwave. Lexa's on the other hand, looked like it popped right out of a pizza parlor. Raven and Octavia didn't really care how theirs looked, they were gonna eat it anyways. Clarke, however, was extremely salty about the situation. Lexa's bragging didn't help.

"Oh shit, Lexa," Raven said, "That looks so fucking good."

"I know," Lexa said cockily and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She looked to Clarke who was obviously disappointed in her pizza, " So what do you think Clarke?"

"Shut up," Clarke said quietly and the girls began laughing. Eventually, Clarke stopped wallowing in her saltines and joined them.

"Mmm, it smells amazing in here!" A voice said. Then Raven's mom came through the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Raven said and ran up to hug her, "l know you know Clarke and Octavia, but meet Lexa! She's one of Octavia's friends from her old school."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lexa," She held out her hand and Lexa shook it.

"Same to you," Lexa smiled.

"As you can see, there is a major difference between my mother and Raven's," Clarke said.

"Wait, Clarke, Lexa met Abby?" Raven asked, "You didn't tell me! Oh my god, what was her reaction?"

"Well, it's what you'd expect," Clarke began," She started freaking out and begging for pictures. I had to drag Lexa outta there." Raven started laughing.

"Abby is quite a character when it comes to that medical stuff, but once you get to know her better, you realize that she is a very nice lady." Raven's mom said, "She just takes some... getting used to," After that, they all started laughing.

Raven's mom remained in the conversation for a while and they all decided to take themselves and their pizzas to the living room. Raven took the recliner, Clarke, Lexa, and Raven's mom took the couch, and Octavia sat on the floor. Casual conversation ensued. Clarke kept eyeing Lexa's pizza and eventually (with much persuasion) got a small bite of Lexa's, which honestly was disappointing because it deadass tasted just like her own.

After a little while, Raven's mom decided to retire to her room. In their relaxed state with full bellies, the four girls decided to pop in a movie. The girls began to tire as the movie went on following the same cliched general story line. For some reason, to Clarke, the shoulder of the girl sitting next to her looked oddly comfortable. She didn't really think as she laid her head on Lexa's shoulder. She felt Lexa tense up slightly then turn her head.

"Is this ok?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"Of course it is," Lexa replied. Most of Clarke's weight was supported by herself, but she began to feel even more tired. Slowly, but surely, Clarke ended up leaning her entire weight onto Lexa. That crushed Lexa's arm and cut off the blood flow to her hand. So, in order to fix the problem, she moved her arm around Clarke's back. Clarke took it as in invitation to sink further into Lexa's body. She eventually put her arm over Lexa and they were now officially cuddling, not paying any attention to the movie at all. All they paid attention to was how good it felt to be in each other's arms. Warm, safe, and Lexa smelled good. They ended up falling asleep like that, in complete bliss.

On the floor, Octavia managed to grab herself a pillow and blanket. She thought Raven had fallen asleep and noticed Clarke and Lexa and their sleeping state as well so she had decided to do the same. Well try. All she managed to do was close her eyes and listen to the movie play in the background. The movie eventually finished and she still wasn't asleep. She kept tossing and turning.

"Octavia," She heard a whisper, "Are you awake?" Octavia sat up to see Raven awake.

"Yes, unfortunately ," Octavia replied, "Why are you up?"

"Watching the movie? What do you think?" Raven asked rhetorically.

"I thought you were out too,"

"No, those two are out," Raven said and motioned to Clarke and Lexa nearly on top of each other.

"Yeah well this floor is also pretty uncomfortable." Octavia said.

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed?" Raven offered.

"Yes!" Octavia accepted (she thought it was a way too excited acceptance), "I mean, like it is way better than sleeping on the floor."

"Alright, let's go," Raven said and got up from the recliner.

"Y-you don't need to show me where it is, I know where your room is,"

"I know! But I have some stuff on the bed I gotta clear off. I don't want you touching my stuff." Raven explained.

"Ok, Raven," Octavia said with a little laugh as she got up. She followed Raven up the familiar stairs to Raven's room. She turned on the light and Raven went straight to cleaning the stuff off her bed like she had said and just stared at Raven. She thought of the time she's spent with her and of the opportunities she's had to kiss her friend, but didn't or was interrupted. She thought of how perfect of an opportunity this is right now. To just _do it._

"Ok," Raven patted the bed and turned around, "It's all set for y-" she was cut off. Before she knew it, Octavia's lips were on her own in something they had been anticipating for weeks now. The kiss was promptly cut short.

"I-I'm sorry," Octavia began to explain herself, "I just-I-I wasn't like thinking and I don't know," Octavia grew very nervous when Raven walked around her. She turned around to see that Raven only closed the door to the bedroom, "What are you-" Octavia began but was cut off by the same thing that she had done to Raven seconds earlier.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Raven said and they both smiled as they reconnected their lips.

The kissing intensified and Octavia realized that Raven was a very good kisser. She felt Raven's tongue sweep across her top lip and knew what that meant. She opened her mouth further and laced her fingers in Raven's hair and pulled her head closer. She felt an extreme heat throughout her body and felt herself being pushed back towards Raven's bed. Once the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed she allowed herself to fall back, letting whatever was going to happen happen, and anticipated the impact from the bed.

But it didn't come. In fact, she kept falling. She couldn't stop it and swore the bed was way closer than it felt. Just then, she jolted upright.

Octavia looked around at the location change. She was no longer in Raven's room, but rather on the floor in the living room. The clock on the cable box read _2:23._

_"It was a dream."_ Octavia thought to herself.

"Octavia," She heard a tired voice say, "Are you okay?" It was Raven. She was sitting up, obviously just woken up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Octavia managed to say, "It's just that this um.. This floor is like really uncomfortable,"

"You can like sleep in my bed if you want," Raven suggested her. Thoughts of the dream came flooding back to Octavia.

"N-no no that's ok." Octavia stuttered out, "I um, I have to go to the uh bathroom actually." Octavia excused herself and ran to the bathroom.

She thought about the dream. The more she thought of it, the more she wanted something like that to happen. Her body began to heat up at the thought of Raven kissing her and having her hands all over her...

" _Stop it,"_ Octavia told herself. She splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

" _Oh god, what the fuck did you get yourself into Octavia."_


	9. Dumb Little Moments

Clarke woke up confused.

She didn't know where she was and didn't know quite what she was laying on. It was warm and it kept _moving?_

Clarke opened her eyes and began to look around at the scene around her. She immediately began to recognize her surroundings and remembered that she was in Raven's living room. The memories from that past night began to flow back to her as her heart races when she thinks of what she is sleeping on. She looks up to see Lexa's sleeping face.

_"Beautiful,"_ Clarke thinks to herself. She then mentally shakes her head at her thought process. Clarke lays her head back down as opposed to attempting to get up so she doesn't wake Lexa, but her sleep didn't last much longer.

"Mmh," Lexa groaned and shifted slightly. She then opened one of her eyes, "Oh, hey there," Lexa greeted.

"Good morning," Clarke said back.

"How did we end up in this position?" Lexa said as she noticed the state that they slept in.

"I honestly have no fucking clue," she said then laughed.

"Ok, get off of me now." Lexa said as she began to push Clarke off her body, physically uncomfortable with having the weight of another person on top of her.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting off." Clarke swung her legs over to the side of the couch and she was about to stand up when she stepped on something, well more like someone.

"Hey, watch it!" Octavia said, sprawled out on the floor with sleep in her voice. Clarke stopped her current action and remained seated on Lexa while trying to find a place for her feet.

"Sorry Octavia. Didn't see you down there." Clarke apologized then Octavia groaned and pulled her feet up so she was now curled into a ball. Clarke stood up from the couch and Lexa soon followed suit. She stretched her arms above her head and groaned.

"Fuck, my back hurts," Lexa exclaimed, "That's the most uncomfortable couch ever."

"Hey, don't say that about my couch!" Raven said from the recliner, obviously awake.

"I didn't mean to offend your couch, Raven." Raven started laughing and jumped up from the recliner.

"I was wondering when you bitches would finally get up."

"Well, only two out of the three bitches are up." Clarke stated and motioned towards Octavia who was forcing her eyes shut.

"Oh," Raven said, "Hey," she began pushing Octavia with her foot," Get up." Octavia moved the blanket above her head.

"No."

"Okay then, you put this upon yourself," Raven said.

"What?" Octavia asked confused. Then, Raven grabbed her around her torso and pulled her up, which she found to be quite a difficult task as she wasn't as strong as she thought she was. Raven ended up on the ground with Octavia, who was wide awake now, but just being difficult. Raven exhaled loudly.

"C'mon! Just get up already," Raven whined as she pushed on Octavia's shoulder. She eventually pushed her on her back, "Alright, attempt number two you big baby." Raven tried again to get Octavia to sit up by grabbing her. Raven was met with heavy resistance as Octavia groaned and tried to push her away while still keeping her eyes closed. Raven's grip remained tight onto Octavia as she tried to get the sleeping girl in an upright position.

"Ok am I watching someone try to get another person up or some weird PG porno?" Lexa asked rhetorically and Clarke began laughing. Octavia immediately opened her eyes and realized how close they were. Raven's arms were wrapped around her and their faces were mere inches apart. Suddenly, Octavia had flashbacks of her dream from the previous night and ripped herself out of Raven's hold.

"I-I'm awake, I'm awake," Octavia managed to stutter out.

"Ok. That's great and all, but while you guys were dicking around on the floor, my stomach began to eat away at my insides so why don't we all take care of that," Clarke said and walked to the kitchen and Lexa was close behind her. Raven stood up.

"Alright lazy ass," Raven said, "Let's get us some food." she held out her hand for Octavia to take to help her get up and Octavia ignored it. She simply used the couch behind her to help her stand. Raven wondered why Octavia didn't even look her way when she held out her hand. Her thoughts were quickly silenced when she heard something fall in the kitchen and not long later a voice yell "Lexa!" She rushed to the kitchen.

"Damn," Raven started, "It's eight in the morning and you guys leave the room for literally two seconds and you're making all this racket,"

"Well, Lexa started poking at my sides while I was trying to reach a bowl!" Clarke explained annoyed, "And you know a human being's natural reaction to being touch there is to fucking jump, so there goes the bowls." she motioned to the ground where a dozen plastic bowls lay on the floor. Lexa was of to the side with her hand over her mouth, trying to cover up her laugh.

"You should've seen the look on your face when they started falling though," Lexa said during a break from her laughter.

"Shut the fuck up," Clarke said and shoved her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, hey," Raven intervened as if they were actually going to fight, "Let's break it up now ladies."

"Yeah and also help pick some of these up?" Octavia said from the floor, already picking up Clarke and Lexa's mess. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I guess so," Clarke said and glared at Lexa who was still smiling, amused at Clarke's irritated state. Eventually, all the bowls were picked up and they could continue with their regularly scheduled breakfast, which consisted of cereal. The four of them sat at the island in Raven's kitchen. Clarke and Lexa sat next to each other and so did Raven and Octavia (obviously), but Raven noticed something was off about Octavia. She didn't bother with asking, however. She figured Octavia was probably still tired and she didn't exactly give her a normal wake up.

On the other end of the table, Clarke was trying to "get back" at Lexa for what happened earlier by kicking her feet and poking at her sides. One particular poke resulted in Lexa spitting the milk out of her mouth a because of her laughing. She attempted to block off Clarke's attacks with her arm, but she eventually ended up grabbing Clarke's wrist to prevent it from making any future attacks.

"You guys really like touching each other, huh?" Raven poked fun at them, even though she was completely guilty of being touchy with Octavia.

"What?" They said simultaneously. Raven's face grew a huge grin as she watched the looks on her friends' faces.

"Raven, what the hell are you-"

"Hey, hey," Lexa interrupted Clarke, "Just because we touch each other a lot," she motioned between her and Clarke, "doesn't mean we like to do it."

Raven started laughing and Octavia tried, but her mouth was full of cereal so it sounded weird.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Raven asked with a big smile from laughing.

"I don't even know!" Lexa replied and they both started laughing.

Clarke, being Clarke, acted disgusted at the start of this little joke, but eventually stopped being a little killjoy. She looked at Raven and Lexa laughing with each other and smiled. Her long time best friend and a girl she is becoming increasingly close with getting along so well and being so happy warmed her heart.

She looked past the laughing duo to see Octavia looking at them the same way, probably thinking the same as Clarke was.


	10. Guilt Trip

Going back to school from a great weekend spent around your closest friends sucks. Especially when one of those friends doesn't even go to school with you. Clarke, out of all of them, was the most upset by Lexa's absence. She felt like Lexa should be there with them at their little lunch table and she didn't really say much. Meanwhile, Octavia was animatedly telling Raven about how she got the scar on the inside of her upper lip.

"Nah uh!" Raven said in disbelief.

"Yeah I know, I know," Octavia confirmed, shaking her head and looking down, "It's pretty embarrassing actually,"

"So your dumbass decided to _run_ across an ice pond?"

"I was fourteen!" Octavia exclaimed and Raven started laughing, "I thought I was tough shit back then."

"Well, slipping and cracking your face open on ice isn't a very tough thing to do." Raven said.

"I didn't crack my face open, first of all, it was only my lip," Octavia explained, "And also, only Bellamy was there to see it, so I looked tough with my injury and no one had to know my story."

"Smart," Raven poked Octavia in the head to make her point. She then looked over to Clarke to see she wasn't engaged in the conversation at all, "Hey, Clarke, is something up?" Clarke looked over to Raven,

"I dunno. It just like feels weird without Lexa here," Clarke said.

"Well, she doesn't go to school here so it'd be weird if she _was_ here." Octavia said.

"Yeah, well, no shit," Raven said to Octavia.

"It just feels so empty. Like something is missing." Clarke said in a sort of deep thoughtful way.

"Would that something happen to be me?" Finn appeared and slid into the seat next to Clarke.

"Uh sure. If you say so." Clarke replied.

"Woa," Finn said in response to Clarke's cold response, "What got you up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Nothing. It's just... one of those days." Clarke lied. Octavia and Raven's interest peaked in this conversation.

"That time of the month again?" Finn asked and Clarke nodded, "Well that explains why you haven't texted me all weekend." Octavia and Raven then looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces and Octavia mouthed "all weekend".

"I'm sorry, babe." Clarke apologized.

"Hey it's all good. I get it," Finn said, "Ok, I'm gonna go get me some food. I'll see you ladies in five." He then left.

"Clarke," Raven started, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Clarke said as if she had no clue.

"You just lied to him! We're synced up! You're not on your period!" Raven exclaimed, "And you didn't text him all weekend. Girl, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Clarke said, because she really didn't, "I just didn't want to tell him what was wrong or what happened this weekend."

"Wait," Raven said and thought for a second, "Are you and Lexa doing things? Like, _thing_ things?"

"What? No!" Clarke exclaimed quickly, "I'm not a cheater, Raven!"

"Well, all this looks awfully suspicious to me." Raven stated.

"I'm not gay." Clarke stated.

"You don't have to be gay to, you know, get it on with a lady," Raven said and Octavia started laughing even though there was food in her mouth.

"Raven!" Clarke yelled and hit Raven on the arm.

"Ow!" Raven rubbed her injured arm.

"Dang. What have you ladies been doing for the two seconds I have been gone?" Finn asked when he returned just to see Clarke hit Raven.

"Oh nothing really," Octavia replied and looked at her other two friends, "Just girl stuff,"

~

Later that night, Clarke laid in her bed. Lexa came across her mind and she decided to text her.

_Clarke: Hey_

_Lexa: Oh hi!_  
she replied almost instantly.

_Clarke: So are you up to anything?_

_Lexa: Nope. Wby?_

_Clarke: No_   
_Clarke: Do you wanna like.. facetime or something?_

_Lexa: uhh sure_

Clarke excitedly closed out of messages and went to the facetime app. She scrolled through her contacts to find Lexa and eagerly tapped the call option. A few seconds passed as Clarke stared at the screen and waited for Lexa to pick up. Then she saw the screen change to a very close up on Lexa's face.

"Woah too close," Lexa said then moved her phone back quickly, "So how come you wanted to facetime?"

_"To see your beautiful face and hear your soft voice,"_ Clarke thought.

"I dunno," Clarke lied, "I just wanted to talk. It just like feels weird without you around. Like at lunch it's empty even thought you never were there in the first place."

"I feel ya," Lexa agreed, "I feel the same way about you."

"Really?" Clarke asked hopefully.

"And y'know Octavia and Raven too," Lexa explained quickly.

"Yeah, yeah," Clarke said, "How could you go a day without seeing them?"

"Them and their flirtatious gay asses,"

"Oh yes. Not a day goes by without that," Clarke said then thought of something, "Lexa, is Octavia gay?" She asked out of pure curiosity, "Because like I don't even know if Raven is gay to be honest."

"I can say the same about Octavia," She responded, "I guess that makes us pretty shitty friends for assuming their sexuality like that."

"Kinda. But like, they are obviously flirting with each other. I wouldn't be surprised. They just don't know they like girls yet." Clarke stated and Lexa let out a little laugh.

"I guess so." Lexa agreed, "Better you find out when you got accepting friends around and a person waiting for you."

"I'm guessing that your gay discovery was nothing like that?" Clarke suggested.

"No," Lexa said and shook her head, "It was when I was much younger. I got feelings for someone who isn't gay."

"Tell me about it," Clarke said.

"No it's a long story,"

"Well it's only," Clarke looked at her alarm clock, "7:06. I got time."

"Ok. If you really wanna hear it," Clarke nodded quickly, "Ok so I was 13 and I got feelings for this girl, obviously. But like I didn't realize it at first. I felt this attraction towards her and I didn't know what it was. I was like "wow I really wanna be friends with her,"" Clarke laughed, understandingly, "Seriously! Then somehow it like clicked and I was like "Oh shit, that's what it is. So yeah that's how I know."

"What happened next?" Clarke asked, not wanting Lexa's story to stop there.

"You wanna know more?"

"Mhm," Clarke confirmed.

"Ok then. Well, we ended up becoming friends because we sat by each other in like every class we had together. We weren't like super close, but she always talked to me and stuff and it made me so happy. I later somehow managed to convince myself that she had feelings for me as well and was just scared to tell me, like I was with her. I read online that the only way to get things done is to do it yourself so I told her one day after school."

"And??" Clarke queried enthusiastically.

"Surprise surprise, she didn't feel the same about me." Lexa said with a frown.

"Aw Lexa," Clarke said sympathetically, while also noticing how small Lexa really is.

"Oh and it doesn't stop there," Lexa continued, "She tells everyone. She completely outed me to the whole middle school."

"What the fuck??" Clarke said, "Please tell me you didn't get bullied."

"I didn't get bullied, per say," Lexa said vaguely, "People just stopped paying any attention to me. No one would look at me or talk to me. I felt lost and I had no friends either." Lexa looked down, "But then, one day at lunch, some little green eyed girl from my math class asked if I wanted to sit with her." Lexa smiled.

"Octavia!" Clarke said excitedly.

"Yep. She honestly really helped me through the whole situation. Along with Monty and Jasper. Although they were not as serious ad Octavia was when I was going through a hard day, they sure made it better with their dumb little jokes and how they always mess around." Lexa's smile grew, "And Octavia's been my best friend ever since and I have accepted myself as well."

"I'm so happy for you," Clarke said, "Like genuinely happy for you. I love that you were able to share that with me. I'm also happy to be a part of your life now."

"I'm happy you're here too." They just smiled and stopped talking for a little while, "This is gonna sound really weird, but, like, I feel like I've known you for like way longer than just a few weeks. Like now I can't imagine what it'd be like if it didn't know you," Lexa tried to explain, thinking Clarke didn't understand, "I know that sounds so weird. I just, I don't know how else to explain it."

"No, no I totally get that," Clarke said, "I fell that too. Like at lunch, it felt like empty because you weren't there, but you were never there." Lexa got a hopeful gleam in her eyes, "I guess we subconsciously want to be around each other."

"I think I like that. You seem pretty cool," Lexa joked and they laughed.

They continued talking for a long while until they decided they were going to end up falling asleep on each other. They continued these nightly calls all week and anticipated them all day. They always had something to talk about and the conversations never went dry. Clarke did forget to consider a certain element in her life because if this: Finn.

By Friday, Finn was really concerned with why Clarke refused to talk to him. So he decided to ask her on a date at lunch that day, since they hadn't really done anything as a couple in a while. He thinks that maybe this is the reason Clarke isn't talking to him much anymore. He fears for the loss of connection they have.

"Hey Clarke," Finn asks when Raven and Octavia go up together to throw their trash away.

"Hmm?" Clarke acknowledges with a mouth full of food.

"Uh I was thinking that maybe we could do something tomorrow. Like a date."

"Uhm," Clarke says, seemingly caught off guard, "I don't know I-"

"Please," Finn begged, "We are becoming further apart and I don't want that."

"Ok," Clarke said, "So what are we gonna be doing?"

"I dunno, but I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow with a plan."

"Sounds good,"

The bell rung signaling the end off the period and the students in the lunchroom scurried off to their respective classes.

~

"I dunno. I just feel so bad. I have barely paid attention to him recently. I'm not really going because I want to, I'm going because I feel bad." Clarke explained to Lexa over their Friday night facetime.

"He's not trying to guilt trip you into doing anything, is he?" Lexa asked concerned.

"No no," Clarke denied quickly, "I just feel guilty myself. I have barely been talking to him recently. I don't blame him for being a little upset."

"Why haven't you been talking to him?" Lexa queried, "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, it's not that." Clarke said carefully as she didn't want to admit it was Lexa for the reason she has barely been talking to Finn, "I just, like, don't really feel anything for him anymore. I don't know where it went, but it's gone. My feelings for him have just been gradually declining for a while and just the past few weeks I've realized I just felt nothing for him anymore." Clarke said truthfully. She really didn't.

"You should tell him, Clarke. And if you really don't have feelings for him anymore, then I think you should break it off." Lexa suggested.

"I know. I will." Clarke said, "You are the only person I've talked to about this part of my relationship with Finn."

"I'm so honored." Lexa put her hand on chest.

"I also just love talking to you. It makes my life feel less empty." Clarke said without thinking. She then realized what she said sounded oddly suspicious and she didn't want Lexa asking any questions, "Y'know because a whole person is missing from the group."

"I gotcha." Lexa responded, slightly confused at Clarke's attempts to 'cover up' what she had said, "I love talking to you too." Clarke yawned.

"Wow I feel like passing out. School is really making me feel tired earlier and earlier." Clarke said.

"Same here," Lexa agreed, "Call you tomorrow?"

"You better!" Clarke responded.

"Oh and Clarke," Lexa said, "Don't let Finn guilt trip you into anything tomorrow, ok? I don't wanna see you upset. This was meant to help, not harm."

"Yes yes mother." Clarke mocked playfully. Lexa rolled her eyes and Clarke smiled, "Good night, Lexa."

"Sweet dreams, Clarke."

~

Finn rolled up to Clarke's house at 8. Finn texted his girlfriend and soon enough she was in the car with him.

"So have you figured out where you're taking me?" Clarke asked Finn.

"Yes I have," he said confidently, "We're going to that 50's styled burger place that I showed up late to that one time. Y'know, make up for lost time."

"Sounds fun," Clarke said. Finn was convinced by the sound of her voice that Clarke wasn't very excited to be here, but her ignored it and drove them to the restaurant in silcence.

Once they arrived, a waitress sat them down in a couple's booth and took their orders.

"We haven't talked in a while," Finn said, "So what have you been up to?"

"I dunno. The same old same old." Clarke said, "Nothing very different than normal."

"Ah." Finn replied disappointingly, "So I hear you got a new friend. One of Octavia's friends. Lexi right?"

"Lexa." Clarke emphasized.

"Oh right, Lexa," Finn corrected, "So what is she like?"

"Amazing," Clarke replied with a smile, "She's really nice and so funny. I love talking to her. I wish she went to our school."

"Mhm." Finn swirled the water in the cup in front of him with his straw, "I remember seeing her here. She had your eyes, I remember,"

"Yeah she does!" Clarke remarked excitedly, "It's incredibly rare to find someone like this randomly, according to my mom. Oh god, she went nuts when she saw Lexa's eyes for the first time. I drug Lexa out of there as soon as I could. She swore she wasn't weirded out, but the look on her face," Clarke started laughing, "That look on her face, I could tell from a mile away she was extremely uncomfortable. I can read her like a book."

"I'm glad you're happy being her friend," Finn commented.

"Yeah me too." Clarke agreed, "Did you know that we both broke our arms around the same time? Both right arms too!"

"No I didn't," Finn responded dryly.

"It's true. It sucked worse for her because she's right handed as well. That was the only time being a lefty benefitted me." Clarke rambled on. Finn's interest was gone.

Their food and milkshakes then arrived. Clarke knocked the cherry off of her milkshake and began eating it.

"Y'know the last time I was here, me and Lexa-"

"Enough about Lexa!" Finn snapped and that took Clarke off guard, "I wanted for this to be about us, not your new fuckin' lesbian lover."

"Wait, what?" Clarke said, still in shock and confused, "How did you know she's gay?"

"Huh?" Finn said, this being new information to him, "I didn't know that. I just said that because the way you keep talking about her is like your fucking... _fucking"_

"What? No!" Clarks was quick to deny.

"Well I want you to pay attention to _me._ This date is about _us_. Okay?"

"Okay," Clarke replied quietly. There were a few on-lookers who silently watched their fight. The two finished their meals in relative silence. They paid for the food and went out to Finn's car.

"I'm sorry, Clarke, for freaking out on you in there." Finn apologized.

"It's fine."

"I just, like, I feel like you aren't committed to this relationship anymore. Like you don't even try." Finn explained.

"I am committed, Finn!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Then prove it."

"What?" Clarke asked, "How,"

Finn turned and moved his hand to Clarke's thigh and she inhaled sharply.

"I think you know how."

"Finn, I-I don't think here is a good place t-to-"

"Don't worry. I'll drive us to a secluded place, babe." Finn said and Clarke felt bad shivers run down her spine.

"Finn, I-I dunno if that-"

"You said you were committed right?" Finn asked and Clarke nodded, "Then this shouldn't be a problem, right? Now let's go."

"Okay," Clarke let out. Finn then sped off.


	11. You Feel So Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for gross Finn stuff last chapter lol. That's the most response I've ever gotten on a chapter so I felt the need to respond. and say that. Also, this is the last chapter I wrote when I was 16! There are seven more chapters before we reach the end of what I've written, but not the story. So what that means is that after the 17th chapter, there will be no more weekly updates. You will be getting the updates as I write them and I cannot give guaranteed dates anymore. With all that said, enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading this far!!!!

Clarke laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't even bother to say hi to her mom or even change into more comfortable clothes. She felt like shit. The sun was already far gone and the ceiling Clarke stared at the pitch black ceiling.

Just then, the ceiling illuminated and she heard the sound of her ringer going off on her phone. It was Lexa's facetime call. She quickly denied it, not wanting to talk to anyone tonight, including Lexa.

She thought back to what Lexa said about not letting Finn guilt trip her into anything, but that's exactly what she did.

Clarke rolled over in bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep there, in all her clothes and shoes.

~

Clarke remained in a low mood throughout that Sunday. She didn't really do a whole lot. She eventually did end up going on her phone, but she didn't talk to Lexa. All she did was play 8-ball with Raven and Octavia.

She took a long, hot shower and it made her think about the night before. She felt gross remembering how Finn's hands glided all over her body. She hated how he convinced her to have sex with him just to prove her to be loyal to him. Thinking about him only brings a bad taste in her mouth as she begins to realize just how much she doesn't want to be with him. He's honestly a big headed asshole and doesn't know why she is still with him. Clarke can't believe she had sex with him.

_Goddammit why did I have sex with him?_ Clarke thought to herself. She thinks about how she should have just listened to Lexa.

_Lexa._

Clarke thoughts diverted to the girl with her eyes. Normally, Clarke would snap herself out of thinking this about Lexa subconsciously, but just the mere thought of the girl comforted her. Her voice was soft and her words were soothing. Clarke could never get enough of listening to Lexa talk. The nightly facetime calls were the best things ever. She wishes she wouldn't have denied Lexa's facetime call the day before because she knows it would've cheered her up for sure. Spending time in real life with Lexa was even better though.

The last time she saw her in person was when she spent the night at Raven's just that past week. Clarke recalls making homemade pizzas with her friends and then "watching" a movie. She didn't really watch it however. Half the time was spent leaning, and eventually cuddling, on Lexa and focusing more on that, the other half was spent asleep. On top of Lexa.

Clarke thinks of how soft Lexa was and how safe she felt asleep in Lexa's arms. It felt _right._ She wondered what kissing her would be like.

_Okay that's far enough,_ Clarke thought, internally scolding herself for letting her thoughts wander too much about Lexa. Plus the water was beginning to get cold.

Upon getting out of the shower with her new, happier attitude, she decided to facetime Lexa, even though it was the middle of the day and not at night like usual. She was moderately surprised when Lexa answered the call so quickly.

"How did I know you were gonna call?" Lexa asked right away.

"You just know me so well," Clarke replied.

"Ok so I wanted to ask you, what happened last night? You declined my call so quickly _,"_ Lexa said and Clarke looked down, "Something happened didn't it?

"Well something _did_ happen," Clarke answered, "We uhm, y'know,"

_"_ Please tell me he didn't try to pressure you into this," Clarke remained silent, "Clarke." Lexa said sympathetically, "I told you th-"

"I know, Lexa, I know," Clarke interrupted, "I didn't _want_ to, but i felt bad because he's right, I have been paying no attention to him lately and I had to prove that I am in this relationship."

"Clarke, sex doesn't fix relationships, no matter what the circumstances." Lexa told her, "In fact, it may make the situation worse, especially if you aren't communicating."

"You're right," Clarke sighed, "I just.. I don't know what to do! I want to be committed to him and have feelings for him, but I just _don't."_

"Well then why do you want to be with him then?" Lexa asked.

"Because," Clarke thought for a minute, "I don't know, Lexa. I just feel like I should stay with him, like it's the right thing to do."

"Well it's not right if you're not feeling it anymore. And it's gotten to a point where he doesn't make you happy and he guilt tripped you into having sex with him," Lexa explained softly, "I just... I really care about you, Clarke. I don't wanna see you get hurt." Clarke smiled.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"Do what's best for you. And please," Lexa said, "be careful."

~  
  
"Hey Bellamy," Jake, the beefy boy that sat next to him at lunch said, "You coming to the party this weekend?"

"Uhm... I dunno, man," Bellamy tried to get himself out of this, "My mom is gonna be out this weekend and I wanna be there with Octavia."

"Dude, Octavia's grown up." Jake said and looked over to said sister a few tables away, "Actually, go tell her to come if you don't wanna leave her alone so bad."

"What? No. I'm not coming to a party with my little sister." Bellamy refused.

"Well invite her and go separately. Ooh and tell her to bring her friends." Jake suggested eagerly.

"I don't kn-"

"Aw c'mon man," Jake interrupted.

"Yeah Bellamy."

"Dude do it."

The other boys at the table pressured.

"Fine, fine," Bellamy said defeated as he stood up from his seat and walked over to his sister's lunch table. He plopped down in the seat next to Octavia.

"Hey lil sister," Bellamy greeted.

"Hi big brother," Octavia greeted back with some food in her mouth.

"So some of my buddies are having a party this weekend and they wanted me to ask you and your friends to come," Bellamy let out and her, Raven and Clarke's interest peaked, "But I mean, there's gonna be lots of alcohol and stuff there so I don't blame you if you don't wanna co-"

"I'm in," Raven said and smacked her hand on the table, "Clarke are you in?"

"Heck yeah. I haven't drank in a while. This should be fun." Clarke agreed.

"I'm going too." Octavia stated and looked at Bellamy.

"Look O, I don't know if I want you to go though. I-it'll be weird to y'know see you at a party."

"Well you already invited me, so why are you now telling me no?" Octavia asked.

"Look I just-"

"I'm going," Octavia stated, "We're all going. In fact, I'm gonna invite Lexa, too." Octavia loved to defy her brother whenever he acted like a parent to her.

"Fine." Bellamy then left the table.

"God I can't stand him sometimes." Octavia complained.

"He's just a little overprotective, Octavia." Clarke told her.

"I know but it's just annoying sometimes."

"Hey ladies," Finn greeted and sat next to Clarke then put his arm around her. Clarke shrugged it off and got up to throw her food away, even though she just started eating, "What's up with her?"

Raven and Octavia shrugged because they truly didn't know. Clarke never told them anything.


	12. Car Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another apology for last chapter lol. I was 16 (which was nearly 5 years ago) and only read fanfics up to that point. I probably would have written that (and quite a few other parts of the story) a lot differently now as an adult. So, remember to take these chapters w a grain of salt bc what is up now was written when I was 16/17. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

"Octavia's pretty excited about this party," Clarke said to Lexa on their Thursday night facetime call.

"Yeah I know. It's Octavia's favorite thing when she is defiant of her brother."

"I can't say I blame her," Clarke said, "I am an only child, so I can only imagine what it's like to have someone who's not you're parent constantly over your shoulder, telling you what to do." Clarke explained, "You're coming to the party right?"

"I don't know.." Lexa said unsure.

"C'mon, Lexa! It's been so long since we've seen each other in person!"

"I know. I'm just not too fond of parties." Lexa said and Clarke held a face of defeat, "So, how are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked, "I'm good."

"You know what I mean, Clarke. With you and you're situation with Finn."

"Oh, um," Clarke started, "I um, well, nothing has happened."

"You're still with him? Clarke, he is seriously not good for you." Lexa exclaimed, wanting only the best for Clarke.

"I'm sorry, Lexa. I know you want me out of my relationship, but I just _can't._ I don't know if I will ever find someone ever again. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am very upset by what happened last weekend, but I don't wanna risk ending up alone." Clarke elaborated, "I really don't wanna be with Finn, but one of my biggest fears is dying alone. I'm scared that if I break up with Finn that I won't be able to find someone else."

"Oh, Clarke," Lexa said sympathetically, "You're only in high school, you will find someone, I promise."

"But what if I don't, Lexa."

"If you truly believe that you never will find your someone, I will always be there for you. I care a lot about you Clarke and I won't let you be lonely forever."

"Sooo you won't let me be lonely to the party then right?" Clarke changed the mood.

"Clarke! Plus like, people Iknow and that go to my school are gonna be there as well. And personally, I don't wanna see them," Lexa said then laughed.

"Please Lexa?" Clarke pleaded, "I really don't wanna go without you,"

"You don't make a convincing argument," Lexa said and Clarke tried harder.

"I also miss you. Like person you. Not screen person you," Clarke pouted, "Please,"

"Ugh fine," Lexa said fake disappointedly, "But only because your are cute when you pout." Clarke's face began to heat up, but she managed to keep her cool.

Clarke then let out a sassy, "I know,"

~

The three girls stepped out of the car and onto the lawn in front of the house where the party was taking place. The house was massive, nearly a mansion. They could hear the bass beating out the house as they walked across the huge lawn that now served as a parking lot.

Clarke decided it was best to carpool to the party because she knew she was going to drink. It was what she was looking forward to most about this night: a distraction. She hadn't been in the best mental shape and she just wanted to forget the world. She came to get fucked up.

"That is one big ass house," Raven observed.

"His parents must be fucking loaded," Octavia added.

"Alright ladies, enough staring, let's go in!"

The girls were about to make their way further to the house when they heard someone calling,

"Hey! Wait up guys!". It was Lexa. Clarke's face lit up when she turned around and saw her trying to catch up with them. She was wearing a t-shirt, light jeans and, most importantly, bright red lipstick.

"Lexa!" They all said in unison.

"You actually decided to show up! I'm honestly surprised." Clarke poked fun at Lexa.

"Okay whatever," she replied, "I only came because of you. Missed seeing you in real life."

"You didn't miss me?" Octavia asked Lexa.

"Oh of course I missed you. C'mere," Lexa opened up her arms. Octavia accepted the offer and hugged her old friend, "I always miss seeing you, O. It's still weird not seeing you everyday."

"Do we not get hugs?," Raven questioned.

"Yes yes, of course you get a hug, Raven." Lexa opened her arms for Raven and Raven hugged her as well.

"Don't forget about your little soulmate over there, " Raven whispered into her ear.

"What?" Lexa asked confused, but didn't have time for answers because Raven had already broken the hug.

"My turn now?" Clarke asked uncharacteristically shyly. Lexa smiled.

"Yes in fact it is, " Clarke moved forward and the two melted in the embrace. The hug lasted longer than the ones Lexa gave to the other two girls, but they didn't say anything, well at least for a little bit.

"Come on now ladies, we're going to a party not a love-fest." Raven said, eager to get into the large house where said party was being held.

"It's really nice to see you again." Clarke whispered as they separated.

"You too," Lexa replied.

"Okay ladies, let's get this party rolling!"

~

Upon entering the mansion the four girls were overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol and weed in the air. The music was very loud and despite the size of the mansion, it was packed full of people. All of them high school and college-aged, who managed to get a red cup of alcohol into each of their hands right as they entered through the doors.

They planned to stay together as a group for the whole night, but that didn't end up happening as the huge mass of people proved to be easy to get lost in. Now Raven was by herself, surrounded by a mass of drunk people dancing and just fucking around.

She took a little sip of the drink in her hand and nearly spit it out immediately. Raven has always been a pussy when it came to drinks and this was way too strong for her and tried to push through the mass of idiots to get a drink that's more her speed.

She tried, and in the midst of trying, she realized that her phone was nowhere in sight. Utter panic ensued as she knew how impossible it would be to find her phone if she dropped it in this mass of people. She didn't know where it would've gone. She hadn't been here that long. Never the less, she ensued her search for her beloved phone.

There wasn't much place to look, but she ended up at the table where the alcohol was at, the place she had intended on going before her phone's sudden disappearance. That's where Clarke was. She was quickly bottoming-up on a red cup of who knows what with a bunch of guys cheering as the cup became closer to being upside down.

"Whoa," Raven said as she lowered the cup, "Slow down there kid. I think it's a good idea to be able to walk by the end of the night."

"I can handle myself, Raven." Clarke responded slightly slurred and snatched her cup back into her control. Raven noticed a seriousness, but sadness in Clarke's eyes.

"Are you okay, Clarke?"

"I'm fine." she responded coldly, "Just... just leave me be."

"Alrighty then," Raven said, "I'll leave you to get totally wasted then." Clarke rolled her eyes at her and continued. They had only been there for about a half-hour and Raven wondered what happened to put Clarke in such a mood so quickly. Raven was concerned about her friend. Clarke has always been pretty keen to alcohol, but not _that_ much. But the way she talked to her made her decide to just leave Clarke on her own. Not much Raven can do when stubborn, slightly drunk Clarke doesn't want her help.

As Raven continued the search for her phone, she instead found Octavia. She was sitting in the middle of a couch with two people making out on her right and on her left was a dude trying to get in her pants. She was visibly uncomfortable as she didn't really like parties. Raven decided it was her duty to save her.

"Hey! Octavia!" Raven called over the loud music. Octavia's face lit up at the sound of Raven's voice.

"Raven," Octavia said, relieved. She began to get up from the couch, but then the guy reached for her. 

"Hey baby, where're you going?" He said, his words slurred. Raven grabbed Octavia and smacked the guy's hand away.

"Fuck off creep." Raven said. The man tried to get up, but he fell back down.

"Okay, I think it's time to go." Octavia said. 

"Agreed." Raven said and they disappeared into the crowd. Raven grabbed Octavia's hand and interlocked their finger so they wouldn't get separated. Octavia also grabbed a hold of Raven's arm, you know, just in case. They made their way to a less crowded area, pretty far away from that couch.

"Thanks for that, Raven." 

"Of course," Raven accepted, "I'll always be there for you, just like, um, a knight in shining armor coming for my damsel in distress."

"Okay, I was hardly a damsel in distress." Octavia argued.

"Oh so you could've fought him off yourself?" Raven questioned.

"Yes actually," Octavia countered, "I was about to tell him to go fuck himself right before you showed up."

"So you're not gonna let me have my moment?"

"Nope." Octavia replied and gave Raven a cheeky smile. 

"Rude." Raven said, "So anyways, I am currently going through a crisis,"

"What do you mean?" Octavia asked.

"I lost my phone like as soon as we walked through the door. Like we all got separated, I went to get my phone out of my pocket and it wasn't there. I have been looking around for it this whole time." Raven explained her predicament.

"So I'm guessing you didn't find anything."

"Well I found Clarke. She was drinking so much, like she's really trying to get wasted I'm worried about her. I think something's up with her." Raven said.

"Really? She seemed fine on the way here and going in. Pretty excited actually." 

" I don't know, man. I want to find her again and make sure she'll be okay." Raven said, "Well right after I find my goddamn phone." Raven tapped her pockets again and looked on the floor to see if she could locate the elusive device.

"Do you think you left it in the car?" Octavia questioned.

"Y'know I honestly didn't even think of that."

"Yeah I don't even remember you even bringing it in."

"Well let's go back to the car again!"

The two girls pushed through the people and got out of the house. They walked across the lawn/parking lot to the car. Once they arrived, Raven looked in the window and lo and behold, Raven's phone was just sitting there in the center console.

"Oh thank god." Raven said in relief, but began to panic again when she couldn't find her keys, "You gotta be fucking kidding me." She said and frantically began to search for her keys.

"Looking for these?" Octavia asked. Raven heard the jingling sound and looked to see her car keys in Octavia's hand.

"Jesus, when did you manage to grab those?"

"When you weren't paying attention," Octavia said with an innocent look in her eyes. Raven went to grab them, but Octavia pulled them back, "Not so fast." Octavia teased.

"C'mon Octavia," Raven said. She tried to reach for them again, but Octavia put them above her head, "You are aware that I am taller than you right?"

"Yes, doesn't mean you're gonna get these back though." Raven breathed out a laugh and continued the struggle to retrieve her keys from Octavia. She eventually got a hold of Octavia's arm, but still wasn't able to grab the keys, she was fast. Raven kept getting closer to Octavia, but Octavia was still able to keep the keys in her grasp, which surprised even herself because Raven was stronger than she thought. Their little fight eventually took them to the front of the car. Octavia fell back onto the hood of the car when the back of her knees hit the bumper. Raven was eventually basically on top of her due to her iron grip that was still on Octavia's arm. Octavia felt her face flush seeing herself being pressed against the car by Raven and immediately stopped fighting. Raven took this opportunity to finally grab her keys out of Octavia's, now loosened, grip.

"Hah, got 'em." Raven said in delight. Octavia didn't say anything, she just kept staring up at Raven. It took Raven a few moments for the realization of the position they were in to hit her. She didn't release her hand from Octavia's arm, or even attempt to move, she just looked back down at Octavia as Octavia was doing to her. Just the familiar thought raced through their mind. The other times where they nearly kissed, but this time, something felt different. They felt as if they had been waiting for too long. Raven began to lean in. 

"Wait," Octavia said. Raven quickly stopped and moved back, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"What, what?" She asked flustered.

"Did you have anything to drink tonight?" Octavia asked.

"No. Why, did you?" Octavia shook her head, then cupped Raven's face with her other hand and brought their lips together for the first time, and my god did they feel like it was so long overdue. Octavia felt Raven's grip loosen on her arm and ended up bringing both her hands on Raven's face in an attempt to bring them closer if possible. As the kiss gradually became more intense, Octavia sat up and wrapped her legs around Raven, and Raven wrapped her arms around Octavia's torso. They were in complete bliss, kissing each other for the first time. All their pent up emotions let out in this moment.

The were nearly oblivious to the world outside each other, so they didn't hear the footsteps approaching them. Not soon after, a slurred voice goes,

"Whoa, look at you guys go,"

Raven and Octavia immediately broke apart and looked to where the voice came from.

It was Clarke. She was obviously wasted, with red lipstick smeared all over her mouth.

"Clarke, holy shit you scared me," Raven said startled, she had her hand over her chest.

"W-what did you come out here for?" Octavia asked, flustered because of what she was doing only seconds earlier.

"Well," she started, in a pretty incoherent, drunken way, "I've been having a pretty shitty night and I wanted to find my friends. And here y'all are, makin' out n shit,"

"Clarke what happened?" Raven asked, concerned.

"I don't wanna fuckin' talk 'bout it," Just then, Clarke fell onto the grass, then started laughing.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you okay?" Raven asked as she rushed to Clarke on the ground. Clarke just scoffed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured.

"Well I think it's time we get you home."

"Noooo." Clarke pleaded, "Not yet."

"Yes, we're leaving now," Raven said sternly, she began to help Clarke up, "Octavia, text Lexa, make sure she's okay to drive home. I'll get miss drunky to the car." Octavia nodded and pulled out her phone and texted Lexa. Raven put Clarke in the backseat and buckled her in. She then moved to the driver's seat, Octavia in the passenger's. 

"Lexa said she only had a sip of a drink and stopped because she didn't feel comfortable drinking around strangers. She said she's good to drive home." Octavia updated.

"Okay that's good, so we only have to deal with one drunky tonight." Raven looked back to see Clarke lazily staring out the window, "God, look at her," Raven whispered to Octavia, "She looks like a complete mess."

"I know, " Octavia agreed, "I don't even remember her wearing lipstick earlier." Raven's eyes widened.

"I don't either..." Raven said. Her and Octavia just looked at her, wondering what their friend got herself into.

"Clarke," Octavia said.

"Hmm," Clarke replied.

"Were you wearing lipstick tonight?"

"Uhh," Clarke reached up and touched her mouth. Some of the smeared lipstick rubbed onto her fingertips, "No."

"Well then what's all over your mouth?" Raven questioned.

"Shhhh calm down, it's not mine," Raven and Octavia just looked at each other, "It's Lexa's"


	13. Drunken Impulses

_"It's Lexa's."_

Octavia and Raven just looked at each other in shock.

"Clarke, what do you mean it's Lexa's?"

"Well.."

_Earlier that night..._

After, they had all been separated, Clarke found herself being pushed back into the crowd. Barely holding the drink in her hand, she downed it in order to avoid spilling it on herself. Also to do what she came here for, to get drunk and forget her problems. She had to find Lexa though. She had waited so long to see the girl she so longed to be around, and by god she was going to spend time with her. She's the only thing that actually made her forget her problems, not to mention how good it felt to even just be in her presence.

Clarke pushed her way through a sea of people in order to try to find the girl in question. Clarke was on a mission. It took a little bit, but she did end up finding her, but what she also found was something she didn't want to see.

She found Lexa standing against a wall on a less crowded part of the party, but she wasn't alone. Very close to her stood a tall, dark haired girl, who was obviously flirting with Lexa, and Lexa seemed very into it. She was leaning into the girl, and they even laughed together. Clarke wasn't sure how long she had been staring at the exchange, but she forced herself to turn away when it appeared that the dark haired girl was leaning in to kiss Lexa. She also didn't know why watching that exchange lighted a fire deep inside her. Why was she so angry? Clarke even felt herself choking up, but why? In her soul she somehow felt betrayed, despite never being like that with Lexa. She knew that she wanted to, but never really let those feelings out to the surface, or even remotely acknowledging them. Now, however, she did realize. Her feelings for Lexa were there and very, very real.

Seeing her with that girl made her feel things she's never felt and eventually Clarke found herself in the kitchen, where hundreds of dollars worth of alcohol sat. She went straight for the bottle of vodka. She poured some into a cup along with some orange juice. She began to drink it fast. The liquid burned down her throat and warmed her body. By this time, the effects of the drink she was handed at the start of the night were beginning to take effect.

"Whoa," Some guy standing by said, "Did you just drink that all?" He asked curiously. Clarke nodded and showed him the empty cup, "Damn your hardcore as fuck. Do it again."

By this time, Clarke had already gathered a small crowd of guys who were eager to see her down another cup of alcohol. Clarke always knew she was good at handling her drinks, this is just the first time actually being somewhat recognized, even if it was by some slightly drunk guys. Without a word, she poured herself another cup of what she had previously had. She began to drink and the guys began to cheer her on. She nearly finished when someone prevented her cup from going bottoms up.

It was Raven.

"Whoa," Raven said as she lowered the cup, "Slow down there kid. I think it's a good idea to be able to walk by the end of the night."

"I can handle myself, Raven." Clarke responded slightly slurred and snatched her cup back into her control. Raven seemed concerned.

"Are you okay, Clarke?"

"I'm fine." she responded coldly, "Just... just leave me be."

"Alrighty then," Raven said, "I'll leave you to get totally wasted then." Clarke rolled her eyes at her and finished the drink as Raven left. The guys cheered again and they began to try to mimic Clarke in chugging whole cups of alcohol. Clarke was going to continue until she saw Lexa.

Clarke didn't think she noticed her because she just kept walking. Something inside Clarke told her to follow her. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the way Lexa seemed to simply draw Clarke to her like a rouge object in space, but Clarke followed her.

She lost sight of her as she began to walk up the stairs due to the sheer amount of people, but Clarke continued to go up the stairs. It was just then that Clarke really felt the alcohol hit her. The room around her looked as if it were spinning, her inhibition was slowly leaving. She managed to get up the stairs, but entered the first door she saw at the top of the stairs, the bathroom. Clarke turned the light on and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't having a good time, all she could think about was Lexa. That was the only thing on her mind. She was the only thing that was ever on her mind. Ever since they met.

Speaking of, Lexa entered the bathroom when Clarke wasn't paying attention, so she didn't notice.

"Clarke?" Lexa said when he saw Clarke just looking at herself in the mirror, with the door to the bathroom wide open.

"Oh, Lexa," Clarke said slurred, "Hi."

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Yea, maybe a little bit." Clarke nearly pinched together her thumb and pointer finger to emphasize the 'little'.

"Well I can tell. Is this because of what happened with Finn?"

"No," Clarke said firmly and shook her head, "So, what have _you_ been doing all night?" Clarke pointed and put her finger on Lexa.

"Oh, uh, looking for everyone." Lexa tried to explain.

"Bullshit," Clarke said and startled Lexa.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you. I saw you with that girl earlier." Clarke stated as if blaming her for something.

"Oh," Lexa's voice trailed off, "So, what does it matter to you?" Lexa shot back, starting to feel defensive.

"I dunno, I just didn't like it."

"What do you mean?" Lexa was getting kind of pissed. Clarke had no right to be telling her something like this.

"I didn't like seeing you with someone like that."

"Why though? We aren't together? We never were? I'm so confused. You're literally dating Finn!"

"I hate Finn. I don't wanna be with him. I fucking cannot stand him." Clarke ranted.

"Then why are you even with him?" Lexa questioned.

"I already told you why."

"Okay so why do you even have a problem with seeing me with other people. I don't get it, I thought we were friends. Like really close friends, so why are you acting like this towards me all of a sudden?"

"Because," Clarke tried to come up with a reasonable explanation, but her drunk mind couldn't form anything but the truth, and she just wasn't ready to admit that.

"Clarke," Lexa said and reached up to wipe off a tear that had started to fall. Clarke looked up and stared into Lexa's eyes. They just stood there frozen for a minute, just looking at each other. She would have never done it sober, but Clarke's inhibitions were gone due to the state of her, she took the leap and kissed Lexa.

The action shocked them both and Clarke pulled away almost as quickly as it happened.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"It-it's fine. I'm- I mean you're drunk so,"

"Y-yeah yeah I'm drunk I'm yeah," They both stumbled over their words. Both their faces were beet red as well, but the thing is, they both wanted that, so badly. They only have known each other for a few weeks, but it felt like they have been waiting their whole lifetime to do that, before they even met.

Even though they had separated after the kiss, they were still close. Clarke got even closer to Lexa and put her hand on her face.

"You are so fucking pretty." She started lightly touching Lexa's face. Her fingers glided over her skin and brushed her lips. Now it was Lexa who initiated a kiss. She just couldn't help herself, despite knowing they probably shouldn't while Clarke's intoxicated like that.

Their lips met and it was like magic. This kiss, unlike the other, they held, taking in the feeling of each other. It eventually began escalating more and more, until Clarke had Lexa pushed up against the now closed, bathroom door. They both knew they should stop, but it felt so incredibly right. Both of their bodies intimately pressed up against each others. They could both die right there.

Lexa's hands were now in Clarke's hair, and Clarke's hands firmly on Lexa's back. As the kiss got more intense, Clarke's hands began to move lower and lower. She eventually reached the edge of Lexa's shirt and began to slide her hands under it. Lexa let her. Clarke's hands then began to slowly move up Lexa's bare skin. However, as soon as Lexa felt Clarke's fingers graze the bottom of her bra, she gently pushed Clarke off of her.

"Clarke, we should stop." Lexa said, looking at the disheveled Clarke (Lexa didn't look too much better).

"Fuck." Clarke said, the reality of the situation slowly setting in, "Fuck, what did I just do." She said rhetorically. She immediately looked away from Lexa and walked to the mirror, "Holy shit," She said then left.

Lexa sat there in stunned silence for a few moments after Clarke left.

_What did just happen?_ She thought to herself. Not even a minute earlier, she was pressed up against the wall, Clarke's hands all over her, now she's standing in the middle of a bathroom at a stranger's house, all alone. She walked to the mirror to see if the damage done was any worse than what she'd seen on Clarke. It was right then, her heart stopped as she looked in the mirror.

Both her her eyes were green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	14. The Realization: Part 1

The news both was, and was not, shocking to Raven and Octavia. They knew the pair would end up doing something eventually, but not this soon and definitely not that.

Clarke didn't want to talk anymore after revealing what her and Lexa did in the bathroom at the party. She just sat in the back of the car in silence the rest of the way home, drawing random shapes into the condensation that collected on the window.

The three rode back to Raven's house, with only the sound of the quiet radio playing. Once there, Raven and Octavia helped Clarke out of the car and up the stairs to Raven's room, where they were going to spend the night. Clarke was drowsy now and didn't really want to put in the effort of walking, so it was basically Raven and Octavia carrying Clarke the whole way. They set up a spot for her on the ground next to the bed, with a pillow and a blanket. They put her on her side and bent her upward most leg. They knew she probably was fine, but they just wanted to be safe, just in case.

So much had gone on in that night the Octavia and Raven's heads were buzzing. Once they finally got situated in Raven's bed, all important events came rushing back to them. In the wake of Clarke's reveal, they nearly forgotten all that had happened between them. Well until now

"Sooo," Raven started, "Now that we have her contained, you wanna talk about what happened before she stumbled upon us?"

Octavia blushed and looked to the floor.

"Well," she started, "I think it's pretty obvious what happened."

"So does this mean we're..."

"Dating?" Octavia finished.

"I mean," Raven started, feeling her face redden, "I'm down if you're down."

Octavia grinned from ear to ear and nodded quickly. She lunged into Raven and wrapped her arms around her. Raven was quick to reciprocate. They giggled and held each other tightly. Octavia pulled back slightly to look Raven in the face before kissing her on the lips, both of them smiling the whole time. They then pressed their foreheads together and just looked at each other, grinning and not saying a word.

Octavia then planted a quick peck on Raven's lips before allowing them to fall back onto the bed. Octavia buried her face in Raven's neck and Raven stroked her hair. They fell asleep like that. Happier than ever before in each other's arms.

~

Clarke awoke too early for her liking. As soon as she opened her eyes, the light from the half open curtain seemed to have penetrated her skull. A rough, throbbing pain consumed her whole head and she cursed the sun for being so bright.

A hangover.

Clarke couldn't remember a thing from last night, _probably a good thing,_ she thought.

Sleep was not an option anymore. Her head hurt too bad and the sun was too bright. Clarke pulled her poor body up and immediately regretted it. _Water,_ she thought.

As she stood up, she noticed Raven and Octavia completely molded into one being. She would've felt happier for them if it wasn't for this pain that is now throughout her whole body.

She gracelessly walked to the bathroom and grabbed a little paper cup from the cabinet. She filled it to the brim with tap water and took it like a shot, feeling the cool water flow through her body. A couple more cupful's later, she decided to assess her appearance in the mirror.

Her hair was disheveled, her mascara and lipstick smeared.

 _Wait, I wore lipstick last night?_ Clarke thought to herself. Slightly alarmed, Clarke looked at herself again and her heart stopped when she looked into her eyes.

They were both _blue_.

Just then, the memories from last night came rushing back in. She remembered getting separated from the group. She remembers watching Lexa with that girl. She remembers drinking all that vodka and Raven telling her to stop. And then she remembered...

"Shit," Clarke said to herself, "Fucking shit." she said louder. She heard movement from the bedroom.

Clarke started to breathe heavier as she was freaking out. No matter how many times she looked away and looked back, her eyes stayed the same.

"What the fuck is going on?" Clarke said to herself.

"Clarke?" A voice said, startling Clarke. She turned around quickly to face the voice. It was Raven, standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face, "Are you okay?"

Clarke shook her head quickly, even though the motion made her nauseous.

"N-no not really." She stammered out.

"Look, Clarke, if it was about what you did last night, you were drunk and you didn't-"

"No, Raven, _look,"_ She pulled her friend closer to her and pointed to her eyes.

"Wh- Oh my god," Raven said in amazement, "They're-they're both... blue?"

"What's going on in here?" Octavia said tiredly as she stumbled into the now crowded bathroom. 

"Look," Raven said and pointed towards Clarke's eyes. Octavia immediately woke up when she saw it.

"Holy fucking shit," she said in amazement.

"What does this mean?? What am I supposed to do???" Clarke asked frantically.

"Well after what happened last night I think you should talk to Lexa." Raven suggested.

"No no no, that's the last thing I wanna-" Just then, Clarke's phone rang. It was Finn, "Fuck! I forgot I have a fucking boyfriend too!"

Clarke answered the phone and left the bathroom. Raven and Octavia both just looked at each other.

"Well," Raven said and let out a breath, "Good fucking morning,"

"You can say that again." Octavia replied.

"You know what, I'm done with this shit!" The pair could hear Clarke on the phone from across the room, "It's over and- no no, I don't even wanna hear it. I'm done, we're done and that's it." After a second, Clarke hung up the phone and walked back, "God. So much is going on and the _last_ thing I wanted to do was talk to him."

Octavia and Raven just looked at each other again and exhaled.

"Goddamn." Raven exclaimed. "So much just happened and it's not even nine yet."

"How do you think I feel? I can't even think," Clarke said.

"Well, you better start because you need to figure out what you're gonna say to Lexa." Octavia said.

"Fuck." Clarke said then her eyes widened as she came to a realization, "Guys, what if Lexa's eyes are-"

Clarke was interrupted by the sound of Octavia's phone ringing from the other room. She went to go get it and the other two girls followed.

"Well speak of the devil," Octavia revealed as she waved her phone in the air, "Sup Lex! What are you doing up so ear-" Octavia had appeared to be cut off by Lexa. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped by what Lexa had to say, "No fucking way,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to receive your feedback about this story! It excites me that even after all this time people still get excited about this story yall have no idea. That being said, the weekly updates will be stopping after chapter 17 because that is the last chapter I wrote. I will finish the story, however, it will take some time especially since I'm back in school til May. So, please be patient with me and realize the suffering the fans of this story that are on Wattpad had to deal with since 2016 lmao


	15. The Realization: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that in 2 more chapters the updates will stop being weekly.

Last night wasn't real.

There's no way.

It was too crazy to be anything more than a dream.

These were the thoughts going through Lexa's head when she woke up the next morning. The morning after the party. The morning after making out with a drunk Clarke in the bathroom of some mansion. The morning after seeing that for a second time.

Shit that can't be real. It can't be. It's not physically possible.

Lexa's heart raced as she slowly made her way out of her bed and to the bathroom of her house. With every step she took, blood pounded in her ears at the thought of what she will see in the mirror.

And there it was. Two green eyes.

Lexa couldn't believe it at first. But she knew that no matter how many times she blinked and shook her head, they would just be the same.

She thought that the blinking and shaking her head would have worked because it worked the last time she thought her eyes were monochromatic. It was the morning after she met Clarke for the first time in that movie theater. She never thought she would ever feel that way again. But she did, and stronger this time. The minute she saw Clarke, she felt a jolt, an instant connection. Then the next morning she woke up to her green eyes. Coincidence? Lexa thought so at first, but now truth is staring her in the face, staring at her with two green eyes.

~

"No fucking way." Octavia said on the other line.

"Yes fucking way!"

"You're being for real? Both of your eyes are green? You aren't shitting me?" Lexa heard mumbling in the background after Octavia said that.

"No Octavia, I'm lying to you just to get a run out of you," Lexa said sarcastically .

"Wait really?"

"No not really!" Lexa exclaimed, "I am being completely honest. I have no fucking clue what's going on."

There was more mumbling in the background that seems to pick up. She heard Octavia say something to the other people in the room, but she must have covered the microphone with her hand because she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Lexa um," Octavia started, "funny you should say that because um, well,"

"What, Octavia?"

"You see uh, we have been having a similar issue over on our end."

"What? What do you mean? Who's all with you? What's going on?" Lexa asked quickly.

"Lexa, both of Clarke's eyes are blue."

Lexa went silent. It took a minute to sink in. Her throat went completely dry. She decided to sit down on top of the closed toilet next to her. She swallowed hard and tried to let out words, but all that came out was mumbled, incoherent words.

"W-wha.. I-I," She let out.

"Bro this is fucking crazy," A voice, which sounded like Raven, said in the background of the other line.

"This has to be coincidence right? But how does this even happen? Is this the first time this has happened to you guys?" Octavia asked.

"N-no." Lexa managed to stutter out after being silent for a while, "It happened only one other time. It was the morning after we all went out and saw a movie together. You know with Monty and Jasper? When I met Raven and Clarke for the first time? But it was only for a quick second and I thought I imagined it."

The was a gasp in the background.

"Clarke, you good?"

"I-I..." Clarke spoke audibly for the first time on this call, "T-that happened to me too. The only time. The same day." Clarke managed to mutter out.

Lexa felt like she was going to pass out.

"This has to be a fucking joke." Raven said, "I don't fucking believe this. Is this what you did last night? When you disappeared together, did you make this all up?"

"I wish this was a fucking joke." Clarke said.

Lexa couldn't keep up with the conversation. Her head was spinning and the more she listened to everyone talk on the other line, the more and more insane she felt. Her whole life felt like it had been physically flipped upside down. Something as simple as her eye color changing seems so small, but everyday of her life she saw the same thing in the mirror. Now, it had changed under literally insane circumstances. Nothing felt real anymore.

There was talking on the other line, but she wasn't listening.

"Um I'm gonna hang up, bye." Lexa said. She heard someone talking as she hung up the phone, but it didn't stop her. She needed to be alone and collect her thoughts. She could not deal with this with other people right now.

~

Stress.

That was the mood for the past couple of days for Lexa.

After the big discovery, she had taken a while to collect herself and realize that this was real and not a dream. That in itself was stressful.

Then she had to apologize to Octavia for hanging up on her mid conversation. She wasn't mad, obviously, but Lexa has always had a big sense of guilt when she inconvenienced her friends in any way, even something as small as that.

Then the biggest stressor, Clarke.

After collecting herself, she decided that it was a dire need to talk to Clarke and try to figure this thing out. This obviously was no small coincidence. Isolated events are coincidences, not something as big as this. However, Clarke was not as keen on talking about it as Lexa was. Many unread text messages, missed calls, and voicemails later, Lexa became very frustrated.

They had so, so much to talk about. Amongst the chaos of their eye colors, Lexa nearly forgotten what they had did at the party, which was just another thing on top of the pile of things that they needed to talk through.

The frustration and stress led her to go to Raven to get her to contact her. Raven said that she had been weird ever since, but she is trying her best.

Days had gone by now and still nothing from Clarke. Lexa had all but given up on the hope of getting back into contact with Clarke. That was, until exactly a week had passed since the day of the party.

An unexpected call came Saturday morning.

Not long after Lexa had woken up, her parents left to go to a convention for her dad's work. Her mom tagged along, and Lexa decided to stay home. She was excited to have the whole house to herself. She had gotten herself comfortable on the couch and prepared herself for an uninterrupted weekend of Netflix and junk food, that was, until her phone rang. It was laying on the coffee table and startled her. What was even more startling was the name on the screen.

"H-hello?" Lexa said after finally being able to press the accept button and shakily hold the phone to her head.

"I'm outside."


	16. The Storm

Clarke became very unsure of her decisions the second she stepped foot onto the porch to Lexa's house. She had been ignoring all the attempts at communication from the other girl for days because everything about this situation scared her. It fogged her mind and prevented her from functioning normally.

Her mother was the first person other than Octavia and Raven to see her eyes as they seemed to be now. Although her initial reaction was shock and amazement, she didn't seem too concerned. Abby ran through a list of conditions that could possibly change your eye color, but none of them applied to Clarke. Along with that, she had no other symptoms so Abby just instructed her to keep a close watch on any health changes.

Even with the fear over her health non-existent, she couldn't shake the unsettling feeling inside of her. She didn't know how or why this would happen. There is no way that her and Lexa both both experienced the same exact thing at the exact same time. She could not function or even bare to talk to Lexa until she saw her eyes for herself.

So there she was, on the doorstep of the girl who's eyes no longer mirror her own. It was midday, but the sky was getting darker and the air thicker; it was going to storm. Clarke looked up at the sky, watched the clouds swirl and felt the wind blow her hair around, she didn't even hear the sound of the door opening.

"Clarke?"

Clarke snapped her head down and to the source of the voice. Lexa was standing in the door to her house, watching her. The minute their eyes met Clarke's heart dropped. It really was true. They just sat there and looked at each other for a while. Their eye contact remained unbroken as they tried desperately to make sense of the situation they were in.

After a few more beats of silence, Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but Lexa beat her to it.

"I-um, w-what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"Octavia gave me your address. I wanted to see you, to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." Lexa said quietly. She stepped aside and motioned for Clarke to come in. Clarke stepped in and looked around at all the pictures on the wall as Lexa lead them into the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh, sure, water." Clarke answered as she sat down at the kitchen counter. She watched as Lexa pulled two glasses out from the cabinet and filled them with water from the fridge. She slid Clarke one of the glasses and stood at the other end of the counter.

"So, um, Raven and Octavia are officially dating now I hear." Lexa said, attempting to break the thick tension in the air.

"Yeah, yeah they are. It was about time. It does make lunch a little awkward though since they are kinda all over each other."

"Mmh,"

Clarke took a sip of her water and stared at her glass. She couldn't look at Lexa now that she was facing her. She could feel Lexa's gaze on her and Clarke's mind wouldn't stop flicking to the last time she saw the other girl. At the party, she left Lexa completely disheveled up against the wall in the bathroom. She kissed the girl she had been desiring for for weeks. Now, a week later, they sit on opposite ends of a counter in complete silence.

"So, you wanted to see me, I'm here. Let's talk." Lexa said.

Clarke glanced up at Lexa, who was still looking at her intently, before returning her gaze to the glass of water in front of her. What was she supposed to say?

" _Yeah we made out last week, pretty crazy huh. Also our eyes changed colors too. That's pretty weird_." Clarke though sarcastically.

"Look, I know you were drunk. I am more than willing to talk through what happened and move on if that's what you want." Lexa breathed in and out, "But you have to tell Finn, if you haven't already. He's your boyfriend and he deserves to know. I will not be responsible for-"

"I broke up with Finn." Clarke interrupted.

"You-what? When?"

"Sunday morning." Clarke finally looked up at Lexa.

Lexa sat down her glass and moved around the counter so that she was closer to Clarke.

"How come?"

"Because I-" Clarke briefly paused to think about what she was going to say, "I just, I didn't want to be with him anymore. He didn't treat me right and it was really getting to me."

"Is that the only reason why?"

Clarke swallowed hard. Lexa's eyes seemed to be boring into her soul.

"Yeah."

"Clarke, why did you kiss me last week?"

Right when Clarke thought she had a handle on the situation, she was immediately taken off guard. Her cheeks heated up as she desperately tried to find an answer.

"I... um, I was drunk."

"I'm aware. But Clarke, did you want to kiss me?"

"I-it was just a drunken mistake, that's all." Lexa exhaled and stepped away from the counter, running her hand through her hair, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's just-" she started, "You ignore me for almost a whole week, then you show up at my house with no warning just to not be honest with me!"

"What do you mean?" Clarke said defensively. They both started to raise their voices above the subdued talking that they were doing before.

"What do I mean? You literally were upset with me for talking to another girl! Then you kissed me! Why Clarke?"

"You wanted to kiss me too!" Clarke said. She was now standing. Her water long forgotten.

"Y-you're deflecting. Just answer the question!"

"Why don't _you_ be honest with _me_?"

"I will be honest with you once you-" she then immediately stopped talking. At first, Clarke was confused, "Do you hear that?"

The distant sound of sirens began to reach her. Just then, their phones started to loudly go off with an emergency weather alert.

"Tornado warning." Clarke said when she looked down. Panic set into Lexa's eyes when she glanced out the window. They hadn't even noticed the outside quickly darken outside while they were talking. The day seemed to have turned into night and rain beat heavily against the windows.

"Fuck."

"Look, no big deal. Let's just go to your basement and wait it out."

"Clarke," Lexa said, "We don't have a basement."

"Shit. Well, where do you guys usually go then?"

"The closet in the hallway," Lexa said as she began to lead them to said closet, "It's the centermost point of the house and furthest away from any windows."

She opened the door to the small closet. Coats filled the top part of the inside and shoes littered the floor. The only way more than one person could fit is if they cleared out the entire closet.

"Okay, let's throw some of these shoes out and make a place for-"

Clarke was interrupted when a branch loudly smacked against one of the windows somewhere else in the house.

"There's no time, we have to get in now." spooked, Lexa threw herself into the emptiest corner and dragged Clarke down with her.

They both landed on top of shoes, which sat uncomfortably underneath them. They began tossing them to the other side of the closet.

"Shut the door, shut the door!" Lexa said frantically. Clarke stood up quickly and pulled the door shut. When Clarke sat back down, she had found that Lexa had moved enough shoes out of the way for her to sit. The space that was created in the limited time frame was hardly enough for them, so they we packed in close. Lexa still had Clarkes hand in her own from when she pulled Clarke into the closet; she was terrified.

"Look, we're safe now. Lemme just get out my phone so we can see how long this will last." Clarke said and Lexa nodded. She used her free hand to search for her phone when she realized she didn't have it on her, "Lexa do you happen to have your phone? I think mine's on the counter."

Lexa ran her hands over her pockets and places where her phone could be, but she had the same result as Clarke.

"Shit, mine is too." Lexa revealed and Clarke could see panic flood her face again, "Fuck. What are we gonna do?"

"It's okay, it's okay. Look, I will just go out and grab them real quick-" Clarke began to stand up, but was immediately yanked back down.

"No, don't you dare leave me alone."

Lexa was now facing Clarke as opposed to having her back to the wall.

"Okay. I won't leave you, I promise."

Their faces were close. Looking into Lexa's eyes through the darkness, Clarke remembered what scared her the most about Lexa, her own desire for her. She had never felt this way about another girl, hell, even another person. The way she wanted her and needed her on every level was unmatched by any other person she'd ever known. She desired her so much that it scared her and being away from her in every sense for almost a week drove her to near insanity. Clarke needed Lexa, she needed to feel her, to become one with her.

And now, in the darkness of the closet and the uncertainty that awaited outside the door, Clarke felt herself doing something her subconscious was screaming at her not to do. She started to lean in, and Lexa did too. It was quick and their lips met in a clash. They knew they shouldn't, there was still oh so much to talk through, but they couldn't help it. Hell, there may be a tornado outside the house so who knows what the future holds?

Lexa laced her fingers through Clarke's hair and pulled her face even closer. They kissed with fervor, with need. Their first fully sober kiss. Lexa eventually ended up sliding down the wall and onto her back. Clarke was now on top of her and was straddling one of Lexa's bent thighs. Lexa's hands moved from Clarke's head to her back as she pulled Clarke even closer. Clarke began to move away from Lexa's mouth and deposited kisses along her jawline and to her neck. Lexa gripped Clarke's shirt when she reached the spot just below her ear.

They kept picking up from there and Clarke pressed herself into Lexa, which elicited a sweet sound from her mouth. This encouraged her to do it again. The movement made Lexa make another noise. She moved her hands down Clarke's back and the up underneath her shirt. Her nails raked against her skin and she nearly pulled the fabric off when-

"Lexa?"

A voice called from outside the closet. They immediately pulled apart when they heard footsteps on the ground and the sound of a door closing.

"Shit." Lexa said and the two girls began to scramble into a sitting position (which was hard considering Clarke was just on top of Lexa).

"W-what what? Who is that?" Clarke asked, visibly frazzled.

"My fucking parents are home early."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter after this until the chapters stop coming every week

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Author of the story here! I wrote these first few chapters a couple years ago when I was 16 in the wake of Lexa's death in the show. I have been slowly writing it over the past couple years and my writing has evolved a lot so keep that in mind if it seems the writing style changes as I post more. I will be uploading a new chapter every week until I run out. If you don't want to wait, the full story (as of right now, but it still isnt done) is on my wattpad "justawonder"


End file.
